


Sun at Night

by emmerwhaaat



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Fear, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Porn With Plot, Protective Robert, Slow Burn, Stuff, hurt aaron, i'm rubbish at tagging, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmerwhaaat/pseuds/emmerwhaaat
Summary: Finally things look like they are headed in the right direction; new house, growing business, and marriage. Robert and Aaron's life has calmed into everyday comings and goings. Until a self proclaimed wandered finds himself in the middle of their lives. The entire village seems to have taken a liking to him, including Aaron. But when Robert learns what this stranger is really up to will anyone believe him? Can Robert fight back the shadows threatening to take his husband away?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for a while now. I had been working on it slowly, but you know, life and all that fun stuff. Still I hate to let things go to waste. Figured I'd post it. Sorry if it's choppy in places, I've gone through and revised things to fit more with current story lines.

The warmth began to gently lift as Aarons mind reached the same state of wakefulness as his body. He began to shift, trying to hold onto the quickly escaping comfort and sleep, but it was slipping past too quickly. Where was the warmth that he had grown so accustomed to? His eyes finally opened searching for it source, but he wasn’t there.

“Robert…” was all he could whisper out. But there was no response. “Rob…” came his second try as that trivial feeling of loss began to grow. The familiar questions came surfacing faster than he could suppress them. Where was he? Had he left without a goodbye? Why? Was he angry? Had he left him?

“Yeah?” came the slightly groggy reply. The slivers of doubt sank just as quickly as they had arisen followed by the unnoticeably small release of air Aaron had been holding as Roberts head peaked out from the restroom door. Aaron smiled at his husband, looking as suave as ever in his solid grey suit.

“There you are.” Aaron said with a small smile as he lifted himself up and rested against their large wooden headboard.  He knows it idiotic but there’s always been that small nagging fear, even after two years of marriage.

Robert laughed lightly “where else would I be?” his eyes softening as he studies Aaron.

“I don’t know, you tell me. I’m up and it’s only…” Aaron trails off as he rolls over to take a look at the clock resting on the bedside table. “6. Why did you wake me up this early?” he accuses Robert, scrunching his face for emphasis.

“Wake you up?!” came Roberts warm laugh. “I made extra sure not to wake you up. And I told you yesterday I have loads of meetings with clients for Home James. I wanted to get an early start.”  Was his quick replay as he circled around the bed.  He stopped in front of the closet just before sliding open the door to look at himself in the mirror. Straitening his back and patting down his suit.

“Well? Am I looking good today or not?” as if Aaron needed to say anything.

“Ehhh, not”

Robert glanced up into the mirror to see Aaron with a satisfied grin which only made him smile back, “Jerk” was his only response. He shifted his eyes back to the door and slid it open to pull out a few ties.

Aaron knew the question was coming as soon as Robert pivoted toward him. “No, put them back, except for the blue one” Aaron huffed out with amusement. Robert swung back just as fast to replace the other two ties, “see, I knew I married you for something.”

Aaron chuckled as he watched Robert tie his tie with deft hands, not missing a single beat. He could probably tie one in his sleep. Robert finished quickly and made final adjustments as he focused on Aarons wandering gaze.

 “You get your fill?”

“Never.” Aaron said with a smirk.

Robert turned and moved straight toward Aaron, quickly dipping down so his face was only a breath away. Aaron’s breath hitched slightly as traces of Roberts somewhat spicy and warm cologne drifted toward him. His eyes shifted up see that devilish look in Robert’s eyes as he whispered “well it’ll have to do, I’ve got to get going.”

And with a quick peck on Aarons head Robert straightened back up and chuckled as Aaron stared at him with a frown. “Jerk.”

Robert laughed as he headed for the bedroom door, “I love you, wanna get a drink tonight after work?”

“Yeah. Ok.”

Aaron couldn’t help but let the wave of calming content roll over him as he heard Robert open and close the front door. This life, his life, was for the lack of a better word, great. Sure over the past couple years they had had their ups and downs but since the wedding things had been overwhelmingly trending on the ups. Robert had created a job for himself with his investments, all of which were paying off quite nicely. Home James had seen an increase in work orders thanks to Roberts other investments in the scrap yard and his deals with Victoria at Home Farm, where he was also making decent profits. Aaron of course contributed to their rather comfy new life as profits from the scrap yard had nearly quadrupled thanks to recent contracts. Robert negotiated a deal between an out of city car factory, thanks to Home James’ trucks, that would sell excess scraps for huge discounted price given they were picked up on a weekly basis allowing him and Adam to turn it around for profit with the company getting a share.

 A second contract came from a small deal with Cain, who would buy parts off of the yard for a cheaper price given that they were well kept and usable. The profit was slim, but still a profit. However, Aaron was most proud of a deal he had overseen entirely by himself mostly because he could prove to himself that he could. And maybe so he could impress Robert just a little. With Adams help and approval they had expanded the yard as a parts source, not only selling scrap but salvaging any working and in demand car parts for resale. The paperwork and tracking was a huge hassle just to get authorized to sell them but the effort had paid off rather quickly. So much so that Robert had them invest in a proper office building and large garage for storing any sellable parts.

All the advancements had allowed them to fix up the mill and still have some spending money. And now here he was, in his large bedroom of his large house that he had with Robert and Liv. And he….

Was late, crap he was late!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still kinda the fun stuff, like I said, slow burn.

Aarons mind quickly snapped into order as his wandering mind lulled over to look at the time. He had become so lost in his thoughts that it was now 7:30 and Adam was going to kill him. He threw back the covers and ran for the dresser, pulling out the first thing he could grab. He threw on his pants and baggy sweeter and began hopping around the room trying to slip on his boots.

“I’m dead, I’m dead, I’m dead” is all that Aaron could chant as he thought about how angry Adam would be. Finally after enough hops to make a rabbit proud Aaron jogged to the front door, grabbing his keys from the small table in the hallway and heading out the door. A quick check of one of the wooden posts that made up the front patio area ensured Liv’s hidden key was still in place for when she got home.

Aaron dove into his car and made for the yard. Within three minutes he was already passing through town he looked toward the pub and noticed Victoria standing outside. He slowed down to wave only to see her begin to fling her arms and yell at him something he could not here. He turned his head in the direction of Victoria’s flailing arms to see a man bending over in the road.

Aaron slammed on his breaks as fast as he could and ended up only a few feet away from the man who had jumped back and fallen to avoid getting hit. After the initial shock Aaron quickly stepped out of the car whispering hopes to himself that he did not just kill someone.

As he jolted out of the car door to inspect his possible victim he notice a head of large curly dark hair shaved tight on the sides being shaken as the man quickly moved his head back and forth. The man stopped long enough to look up at Aaron, his golden skin, light brown eyes and what seemingly fit body tied the image together with that of some catalog model, clean close cut beard to match.  He had on a well fitted jacket, pants and glistening silver watch. Aaron saw the man’s eyes focus on him with laser precision, with a face mixed in fear, shock and a good dose of adrenaline.

“What are you doing!!” the stranger yelled at Aaron. “You could have killed me! Are you blind! You shouldn’t be allowed to drive! Ugh why…” the man would have kept yelling at Aaron, who was stuck in place like a statue, if it weren’t for Victoria rushing over and up to the man.

“Oh, God! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Should I call 999.” Aaron watch as Victoria started to fuss over the man and attempt to help him up. Aaron had been caught so off guard that it had not even crossed his mind that the man was still on the ground. To be fair though he was mouthing off like he was fine. He finally snapped out of his paralysis and ran over to help. The man was only staring at Victoria as she mulled and offered her hand.

Aaron left his car running as he ran to help. If his foot had been a few seconds slower. If he had been going a few miles faster. Why had he been so careless? He could have hurt someone.

“I’m so sorry mate, I didn’t see you at all. Are you ok?” Aaron extended his hand as the man’s gaze shifted from Victoria to him and as it did Aaron noted the man’s wide eyes and gapping mouth change to that of a furrowed brow and tight lips. Aaron knew this look, it was a look of rage, a look to kill. Aaron wanted to run, to turn and plant his foot to the ground as hard as he could and push with all his might to move him in the opposite direction. His hand was quivering, from adrenalin or fear he was not sure. But almost instantly Aaron’s fears vanished as the man broke into a large smile and a puff of air escaped his lips.

“No, no I’m fine,” The man reached out and grabbed Aarons arm forcefully, his grip tightening as Aaron hauled him up. “I, umm.., I’m fine. Just caught me off guard is all.” His hands began patting his shoulders, arms and pants dusting off rubble and dirt from the road. He stayed focused as he finished one last inventory of himself with his hands reaching for his pockets and front of his shirt before the man looked back up with a large breath in and then another out. His hand moved to run through his hair and stayed as his head dipped down slightly and his roamed upward towards Aaron from under long eyelashes. He smiled with a small laugh.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” He repeated, as if he was proving it to himself. “I’m sorry it was my fault.” Aarons head jerked backwards and his shoulders rolled back as he took in the man’s apologies.

“Wait what?” was all Aaron could manage.

“Well I was stopped in the middle of the road. And I had bent down to get my bag.” He pointed at a large stuffed black duffle bag laying lopsided only a few feet away. “I shouldn’t have just stopped, but I was taking in the view.” The was staring at Aaron straight in the eye as he talked which added to the discomfort Aaron was already feeling from almost running him over. The man continued to smile as he extended his hand, this time asking not for help but for a handshake. This man shouldn’t be apologizing, he should be raging at Aaron, and he should be threatening to call the police. He wasn’t sure why he went along, his body moving before he could think, and took the man’s hand.

“Jacob”

“Aaron”

“Right. Nice to meet you Aaron, sorry you almost ran over me.” Jacob laughed and Aaron was forced to smile. Why was he being so kind? Aaron himself would be fuming. But as much as Aaron felt like he should stay on that edge of fear, holding his breath, walking like his legs would break, he couldn’t. Jacob kept laughing and smiling and all Aaron could de was let his shoulders drop and he chest untighten.

“Yeah. Sorry.” was all Aaron could get out as he pushed air out of his nose in a small laugh.

“Great. Yeah. Thank you so much Miss. Thank you for helping Vic. You’re such a good person Victoria.” Aarons head swiveled toward Vic to see her standing with her balled fists resting on her hips. Aaron withdrew his hand and Jacob turned quickly towards her. “Yes! Thank you so much. Sorry. I’m fine.”

Aaron smiled. His lips pulling into one of his large stretching grins and his head tilting only slightly to the side. “Thanks Vic.”

“Yeah yeah” was all she said in response as she turned her head and squinted her eyes to glare at both of them. “I’m just glad you are both alright.” She extended her hand toward Jacob. “Hi, I’m Victoria, nice to meet you.”

Jacob took her hand. “Jacob, nice to meet you. Sorry for giving you any grief.”

“Oh, don’t be daft, like I said I’m just glad you’re still alive, don’t always turn out the best around here.” Jacobs head shot up and he tensed.

“Oh. Is that a common thing around here? Do people get run over?” Jacob only seemed to become tenser. No doubt wondering how many people had met there end with a glimpse of headlights.

Vic snorted. “Don’t be crazy, of course not.” “All I’m sayin is that it’s nice to see that you’re not hurt.”

“Oh. Good you had me worried” Jacob laughed again but this time with an air of relief. “I was already thinking I need to find a different town.” He started to move his gaze between Robert and Victoria. He opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by Vic.

“Right well what are you doing here? Moving in nearby?” Vic had already loosened up and was looking at Jacob with the welcoming gaze she gave to all her customers. Well the ones she liked.

Jacob seemed to think for only a second before responding. “Just passing through.” He glanced up toward the sky and let his hands drop to his hips. “Well I think.”

Vic suddenly twisted to face Aaron. She looked frantic as she glanced and Aaron and then behind him. “Hey. What you doin just standin around. Shouldn’t you be at the yard?”

Aaron jolted as he realized he had just lost another five minutes. Adam was going to demand his head. “Ahhhh. Ok I have to go, now.” He spun and made straight for his car but before he took more than three steps he froze. He probably shouldn’t leave. He should stay and make sure this man is actually ok.

“Mate I’m sorry, I really am. I’ve got…” Jacob only chuckled and tossed his hand through the air. “It’s fine mate, really. You can owe me one later.”

This had turned out so well that Aaron was going to need to make sure he was actually awake. Had he just almost been involved in a life changing incident and come out the other side without any trouble? This never happens. This needed to be put in a record book. Aaron sprinted around his car and buckled up as quickly as he could. It wouldn’t matter if this was a dream or not, either way Adam was going to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Adam and Aaron fun.

Aaron pulled into the yard half expecting Adam to be standing at the ready with parts to through at him. But as he drove up and parked there was no sight of him. Maybe he wasn’t the only one who was late. But then Vic would have made a comment during their run in, at least he assumed she would. Well at least this way he could save himself a good half day of Adam bickering with him. Aaron pulled into one of the painted parking spaces in front of their new and very expensive office building and garage. Robert pushed for it after sales picked up and work started flowing, he was adamant on having a proper work office to do business. Aaron was sure it was a stupid investment. They had done fine without some big posh office, they didn’t need one now. But Robert being Robert was always convincing, and once he swayed Adam there wasn’t much point in arguing anymore. So now they had a large building with right nice offices, big desk, big drawers, filing cabinets, a safe, adding to the sense of properness that now seeped through it all. Most of those feelings fumed out of their new waiting and meeting room that had become the front of the building. The room was fairly sized with a big oval wooden desk surround by plush chairs, a large monitor for presentations, conference speakers, and Rob’s favorite part, floor to ceiling windows along the longest wall overlooking the now expansive yard. That’s not even taking into consideration their large garage add-on. It let them store the cars they were working on and the lift made it easier to get under the cars when they needed. It was also used to hold and organize any part that were deemed salvageable and it was quickly becoming a pain to maintain.

Aaron took a few moments in the car too calm himself. He needed to get his head back in order. On the top of his list today was finalizing their records or sale from last month. Those should have been done last week. He needed to review the garage inventory for a part proposal to future customers. He had to call the hauling company, again, to make sure they pick up the scrap bins within the week, they were running behind on their pick up. Maybe he should just pop off a little, get them to hurry. Ugh, he needed to start the book balance now or he wouldn’t be finished by the end of the month. His hand still hadn’t left the gear shift. He could just turn the car back on and drive home. It wouldn’t be that bad. He could just hold off on all the work till tomorrow.

“TAP, TAP, TAP!!!” Aaron jumped and light flooded his eyes once his lids shot open. Only a second later he sees Adam standing outside his car window. His eyes were wide, nostrils flared, and half his face smeared with what looked like oil.

“Mate! What are you doin! I’ve been working the freaking yard all alone!” He definitely wasn’t happy, Aaron understood. He popped open the door and faced Adam.

“Mate, I know, I’m sorry.” Adam just kept starring at him. Aaron assumed he was waiting for more of an answer. He probably would have been late anyways but recent events gave him a pretty convenient excuse. “I almost ran a bloke over on the way here.” That should do it.

“Well you should have run him over and let the police come here.” Or not. “Mate.” was all that Aaron could get out before Adam started back toward the yard. Aaron could see the cars he was taking apart further back.

“Adam, wait!”

“Nah, mate. I’ve done enough waiting. You know we have to stay on top of this stuff or we’ll be left in a right place.” Aaron had to jog to catch up with Adams fiery steps.

“Yeah mate, I know.” Adam had to know that Aaron wasn’t skipping out on purpose. His life was invested in this place too.

“Do you Aaron, because I was here…” By this point Adam was pulling and yanking whatever plastic he could out from under the hood of one of the cars. Every word accentuated by a grunt “an… hour…. early…” he stopped to look at Aaron straight in the eye “just to get in front of it all.”

“No, no Adam. I know. I know.” Aaron had to take a deep breath. He didn’t want Adam to be angry with him but he understood where he was coming from. Over the past year business had been great. Too great. They had order and parts and sales to keep track of and it was basically still just the two of them. Roberts helped with work every now and then but with all his own deals and different businesses his time was stretch already. Aaron didn’t want him to have to worry about the yard with the other businesses he was juggling. All the business was nice but the strain was getting heavy.

Aaron didn’t realize his head had dropped as he was running over all the work they had to do. Adam did though and darted his eyes away from Aaron. “Look mate, just help with the other car ok. I’ve cleaned it out for the most part.” Adam went back to rummaging under the hood. “Just look it over for me. I’ve already flagged the parts we can save, basically just the fan, alternator, starter solenoid, transmission, the tire bars and the belts.” It would take a few hours to get all the parts out in order. Aaron walked over to the car and noted all the pink sticker on the parts he needed to pull. Guess he was gunna put of the office work anyway. That was fine though, pulling apart the car is better anyways, lets him get out of his head. Office work wasn’t for him anyways.

After the parts were pulled from both cars Aaron and Adam moved them to the garage and decided they would put them away after lunch. They both sat in the break room, Aaron with a sandwich and Adam with some type of chicken and colorful sides, obviously something Vic had made him. They hadn’t spoken much other than the small question and quip here and there. Even still Aaron could see that Adam hadn’t stayed upset at him for long. He was less tense and didn’t just ignore him like he wasn’t there. Still Aaron could tell Adam didn’t want to seem too soft and tried his best to act like he was still upset. Aaron needed to break him and just open everything up, he didn’t want the day to stay like this.

“So, how long did it take you to make that chicken?” Hopefully Adam would chuckle and Aaron could worm his way in. But Adam answered him quickly and without even a smidge of a smile. “I didn’t make it, Vic made me a few meals the other day.” Guess he needed a different tactic to break. Maybe a simple shock would do.

“You and Vic trying to get pregnant yet?” Adam froze and almost coughed up the food he was chewing. He lifted the back of his hand to his mouth trying to stop anything from coming out. “What? Mate why’d you ask that?” Adam looked at Aaron with wide eyes and finally swallowed whatever food had almost dropped out.

“Did Vic say something to you?” Adam inched forward in his seat and leaned in toward Aaron. “Did she say she wanted to?” Adam’s eyes were still wide open but now there was a spark behind them. Questioning but bright. Maybe he had been thinking about it himself. Great now Aaron was going to feel worse.

“No mate, just wondering.” Aaron watched Adam carefully as he told him. Adam just tossed his head back and let himself almost drop into his seat, even though he never left it. “Ahhhhh. Mate that’s just not cool.” But he said it lightly, there wasn’t any anger or malice. Aaron had gotten through.

“Sorry mate, just curious.” Now that he had Adam talking he just had to keep going. He didn’t want it to lapse back into the silence that would eat away at them both. “You seem pretty eager though huh? Something you wanna tell me?”

Adam glanced up at him for a second and gave him a smirk. He might have figured out what Aaron was doing, but he looked like he was going to go with it anyways meaning everything had blown over for now. “I know what you’re doing mate.” Aaron was going to give him his best ‘what are you talking about face’ but Adam kept talking and ended the need to. “Look, we’ll just forget about this morning ok. I know you’re sorry and I know you’re not leaving me hanging on purpose mate.” Adam had started to dig back into his food as he continued to talk.

“So did you really almost run over someone this morning?” Adam stuffed his mouth as he waited for Aaron to respond. Well the hard part was over. Adam had forgiven him and they could lapse back into their usual routine.

Aaron laughed as he followed suit and stuffed his mouth with a bite of his sandwich. “Oh, so now you wanna hear the story huh?”  

“Yeah of course mate. You straight up almost ran somebody over. How do you even do that going through the village? You going blind.” They both chuckled and tried to stop any food from flying out of their mouths. Aaron looked straight at Adam and squinted his eyes.

“Ehy you. I asked you a question too and you haven’t answered. I asked first by the way.” Adams face redden a little and he cast his eyes down. “Uhh, come on mate. Don’t make me talk about stuff like that.” Aaron laughed again and started to think about something else they could talk about.

“Alright, alright whatever.” Aaron could bring up what he was thinking earlier while they were hauling in the parts they still needed to sort in the garage. Good a time as any he supposed.

“I was thinking maybe we could hire someone else to help out around here.” Adam stopped mid chew again as he looked up at Aaron.

“What?” Aaron started to think maybe it wasn’t the right thing to say as Adam just stared at him like he was offering him a vacation. “Are you serious? You think we can afford to?” Adam had started to lean forward in his chair again. “I think that a right idea mate. We need it for sure.”

Adam had taken to it pretty quickly. He must have been thinking the same thing, no telling for how long. He brought up another point though. “We’ll have to see if Rob’s ok with it too.” He looked towards Aaron and put on a wicked grin.

“Shouldn’t be too hard seeing as your sleeping with him.” Aaron threw one of the few chips he had left at Adam. He just ducked and kept talking. “But then again you forgot your ring here again, Robert might just be mad enough to deny you out of spite”

Aaron glowered and threw another chip which just left Adam laughing and trying to catch it with his mouth. Aaron laughed as well but took Adams warning to heart. Not that Robert would be that petty but he had gotten a tad bit upset when Aaron had lost his ring once. It had slipped off somehow when Aaron was taking a shower one morning. It didn’t help that Aaron took it off while at work all the time, he was sure he had lost it to the scrap and it just made Robert upset. Aaron sat there as memories rushed in trying to place where he had put his ring. His mind kept racing as nothing was reminding him.

“Shit.” Aaron huffed out and let his head drop back against the chair. “Mate, you haven’t seen my ring right?”

“Awe, come on Aaron, I was just making a joke. I didn’t tell you to actually lose the damn thing. I tell you to put it on a chain. That’s how I keep mine.” Adam pulled on the chain safely tucked beneath his overalls until his ring was on full display on his chest. As Aaron began to worry Adam spoke up. “You know what though, you didn’t have it on earlier when you got here?”

Aaron popped back up into a comfortable position. That’s right. He was running late this morning and had forgotten to slip his ring back which he left on the dresser from his shower the night before. He was able to take a calming breath, “Nah, it’s at home. I forgot it on the way here.” Now that he realized he didn’t have it he felt a bit exposed. Still another worry avoided.

 “Right, well let’s get back to it. We still gotta sort those parts and I wanna get home on time” Aaron groaned in both agreement and grief toward Adam but he pushed himself up anyways.

Adam was right. Aaron just wanted to get home too. The day had been long enough. He wanted to see Robert.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV's will switch around occasionally. We get our first look at how the new guy operates.

The day seemed to drag a bit today. It had been meeting after meeting. Running numbers, checking reports, monthly earning, quarterly earnings, projections for the following quarters, possible plans to implement for bigger profits. He probably shouldn’t have invested in so many businesses, especially when he was the lead in most of the business aspects. He was drained.

“Ehhy, look at you mopin like a tired dog!” Vic seemed to yell right in his ear. Robert was sitting bent over at the bar with his head laying on his hands. He slowly rolled his head to the side so he could glare at his annoying younger sister out of the corner of his eye.

“It may be because I’ve been working like a dog today. You have no idea how many meeting I had since this morning.” He let his eyes wander over to his empty pint. “Come on, get your hard working brother another pint.”

Vic put her hands on her hips and smirked that little smirk she does when she’s about to say something smart. “Oh, don’t try and lie to me, you know you love it all Rob. You like the meeting and the business. And if you ask me you like the competition of it all a little too much.”

By this point Robert had sit up straight but still had his head propped up on his hand as he studied Vic. “Well no one asked you did they Vic?” She stopped abruptly and glared at him. “Now don’t you get short with me or you won’t be getting anything to drink.” Rob just laughed and flashed a smile. She was right though if he were honest with himself. He loved running around getting people to agree to deals. Making business plans. Seeing everything pay off and work just as he planned.

“Come on Vic, just take care of your brother will you?” Vic snatched Rob’s empty glass and squinted her eyes with another one of her signature faces, this time a frown. “Mmmmm” was all she said as she began to fill the glass. “What are you doing here anyways?” she continued as she set the pint down in front of him. Robert grasped the pint and loved the feeling of the cold brew seeping through the glass. He took a swig before he answered her.

“I told Aaron I’d meet him here before we went home tonight, figured it would be a long day for both of us and a wind down would be nice.” Robert didn’t elaborate but he also knew Aaron had been working hard for the past few weeks. He tried as best he could to help out at the yard but with all the new investments his time had been spread thin and pretty limited. Robert worried sometimes that Aaron was working too hard so he liked to get Aaron out of the house to relax a bit.

Vic smiled, “well him and Adam should be coming in any second then. I’m sure they closed the yard up already.” Vic settled in behind the bar and leaned down to rest on her arms. Robert watched her from behind the rim of his glass as he took another swig. This time of hour she was usually running around in the kitchen getting food ready. He set down the glass and turned to face her more directly.

“And why are you so relaxed right now ehh? You finally given up on the customers or what? You can come work for me if you want.” It was his turn to use the Sugden smirk. Vic only responded by huffing and turning away from him. Robert thought he was going to get a cold shoulder before she turned back with a smile on her face.

“Normally you be right you know. But I got some help today.” She kept smiling because she knew he was curious and she knew he had to ask. Now who was the one that enjoyed competition to much? She knew something Rob didn’t and he was gunna play into her hand anyways. “What? Who?” Victoria’s smile only grew “Why does it matter to you?”

She wasn’t the only one who could play this game, and he was better than her. He always got what he wanted when it came down to it. And Robert knew how to play his sister. He checked himself to make sure his face didn’t give it away. “You’re right, it’s none of my business.” He went back to nursing his pint. Vic went to start wiping down the bar, just proving to Rob that she wouldn’t last long. Robert could see out of his peripherals that she just continued to fidget, which meant she was gunna break first.

“Fine, I’ll tell ya only cus you’re my brother.” Robert glanced at her from the corner of his eye and gave a small chuckle. “Sure, Vic, so who is it?”

Vic walked over to stand in front of him before she leaned down and got close like she was about to tell a long held secret. “His names Jacob. He just made his way to town. I met him this morning after…” she stopped abruptly like she had to think about what word to use next but continued almost right after “he got off the bus. Says he was just traveling and looking for a place to stay.” Maybe Robert shouldn’t have asked, it seemed like Vic was going to give him this Jacob guy’s life story. “Anyways that’s all he would say no matter how many questions I asked him…,” thank god, “...so I don’t know where he’s from and it made me a little worried but I was so busy here and he said he could cook a little. Figured he could help out until Marlon got back, I have no idea where Chas or Charity are.” Robert sat frozen, she was gunna go on forever.

“Vic, jeez, take a breath.” She glared at him again but at least it got her to stop for a second. But only a second. “Well I’ll tell you what he really can cook, he took over without a problem and helped me out so much.” She finally took a breath that ended up leaving her with a small smile on her face. It must have been really busy, or this guy really helped her out of a jam.

“So it he still here then?” Robert asked.

Vic seemed to break out of her relaxed daze and started putting a few glasses away. “Yeah he’s just finishing cleaning up in the back. We had a few more plates but he’s been working all day so I figured we could just close down the kitchen early, we’ve slowed for the most party anyways.” As if he were waiting for a que, a tall handsome man came from the kitchen and stopped behind the bar. He scanned the tables a quick second before he stopped to look at Vic.

His voice came out low and warm at the same time. “There you are Victoria, well everything’s clean and sorted.” He lifted his arm to rub the back of his head, “well at least I think it’s all sorted at least, I’m not too sure where it all goes.” He let out a hearty laugh and Vic laughed along before continuing.

“No Jacob its fine. Thank you so much!” She went over to the register and started pulling out money. “Here, I hope this is enough for helping today.”

Jacob reached out tentatively before taking the money and folding it into his back pocket. “I’m sure it’s plenty Victoria, anything would help right now. This’ll get me a few more days to find a proper job. Thank you so much.” Jacob Smiled at her before his eyes shot over toward the end of the bar from where Robert had been staring at him. He flashed a big smiled and seemed to swagger toward him. Who was this guy and why did he seem so friendly. It was off putting to Robert.

“Hi. Names Jacob,” he stuck his hand out and Robert was thrown for a second before reciprocating the hand and shaking it in greeting. “Robert. Vic’s brother.” Jacobs smile seemed to get bigger.

“Oh Vic mentioned she had some brothers. It’s nice to meet you.” He gave Roberts hand one last firm squeeze before letting go. He looked over his shoulder at Vic who had turned to help a customer. She had just finished when she looked over at the two of them and made eye contact with Jacob. “Vic do you mind if I get a pint before I head out?”

“Of, course! On the house for your help today.” She passed him the pint before she went back to the register. She was starting to get a line as the night grew later and people were starting to head home. Where was Aaron, Robert hoped he hadn’t forgotten. Robert was pulled from his thoughts as Jacob addressed him.

“You mind if we share a pint? Unless you’re waiting for a mate?” This guy was definitely too nice. He should probably just go home but Aaron should hopefully be coming in soon. “Yeah. I suppose it’s the least I could do for you helping my sister.”

Jacob smiled and walked around the bar. “You mind if we grab this table behind you?” Robert didn’t say anything he just swirled around and off the stool and made his way to the table. He needed to make sure this guy didn’t get the wrong idea. He made sure to set his glass down on the table with his left hand and that his ring was easily noticeable. Rob could tell right away that it had the effect he wanted. Jacob glanced down at his ring and back up to Roberts face. Rob had assumed this guy was after something other than a pint with a friend and he expected Jacob to at least flash a small amount of disappointment but all Rob saw was a big smile. Bigger than what Robert had seen on him before. He was about to tell Jacob about Aaron but was cut off before he could even open his mouth.

“So Robert, what do you do around here? You look put together really well?” Rob could tell there was more to that question. But he knew Jacob had seen his ring. What was he playing at? As long as it didn’t go further than this talk then there was nothing to worry about.

“I’ve got my foot in a few businesses around the village. Does me pretty well.”

Jacob smirked. “Yes, it seems like it does.” Robert didn’t like where that was going so he decided it was time to change the topic already. Time to figure this guy out.

“So Jacob, what brings you to town?” Vic had already said this guy wasn’t into talking about himself but Robert was always one for a fun challenge. Robert leaned back in his chair as he drank down his pint. Might as well get comfortable.

“Nothing really. Just like traveling around. I’m usually more of a city guy and figured a small town would be a nice change.” He smiled and started to down his pint. “I was just passing through and it seemed like a nice place to stop, very countryside feel to it this place.”  He seemed to sink back in his seat a little more and gave off a sense of ease. Robert was used to being the one calming people down and moving them around like putty. It’s what made him a good businessman. He didn’t like that this guy was trying it on him. Robert sat up straight and made an attempt to clear his throat but once again Jacob cut him off.

“I thought I’d find a nice farmer to frolic in the fields with here. Didn’t think I’d find a big city boy with charm though.” Jacob laughed and stared right at Robert as a wicked smile crept across his face. Jacob seemed to sink even further in his seat and before Rob knew it his legs were digging into Robs thighs. Rob pushed his chair back as far as he could before he glared back at Jacob.

“What are you doing?” Rob sat there stunned at how forward and this guy was. All that kept passing through his mind was ‘who is this guy?’

“Oh come on. Don’t tell me you’re one of those guys that married just to stay closeted.” Jacob just leaned back in his chair and seemed to gloat at if he had pegged Rob without even trying. This guy was beyond cocky and arrogant. Had it been a different time and place Robert would have found it all attractive and a bit of a turn on. But that was nowhere where his life was now. If Jacob had taken even a second to actually get to know Robert he’d have known who he was married to. Let alone know that he wouldn’t even consider walking out of here with him.

“Doesn’t matter who I’m married to. It’s not like I would walk out of here with you either way.” Jacob only smiled and decided to sit up. Rob thought this would be the end of it but Jacob just leaned into the table toward him, that smug smile trying to lure him in.

“Are you sure you’re not going to go home with me?” He was persistent Robert could give him that. But persistence was far from what it would take for him to give up what he already has. Robert had gained another skill from his business dealings. A particular skill for tearing people down when they needed to be reminded who was top dog, who was running things. It came in handy in situations like this. To be honest it probably got him a few punches as well. Just showed how good he was at it really. So Robert leaned in toward Jacob too with a small seductive smile. Before he opened his mouth and went at it.

“I would never, ever walk out of this place with someone that looked like you. For one you look like an overworked horse. You obviously don’t have money enough to even get a place of your own,” Jacobs smile finally fell; hit a sore spot then. “And for you to wander around for all your life means you’re either running from something or you’re just a rent boy that goes from town to town looking to sleep with whoever is willing to pay you money. I’m sure you’ve never had a stable relationship in your life. It’s sad really,” Rob notice as Jacob tensed, another hit. “Buy the looks of it you like people you can’t have, and you definitely won’t be getting anything from me.” Robert could have kept going but after the first few seconds he realized he had already told Jacob enough. Jacob sat back with his jaw clenched and fist balled. Robert has half expecting Jacob to take a swing at him. Jacob just sat there and glared at Robert. Was it supposed to intimidate him? Maybe Jacob was waiting for him to keep going and throw more insults. Jacob seemed to be mulling something over before he stood up quickly and looked down at Robert.

“For a business man you make stupid mistakes. I’ll make sure you regret it.” The look he gave Robert was cold but it wasn’t anything Robert wasn’t used to. Hell, even his husband had given him looks like that once upon a time. And because Robert couldn’t help himself he let a big grin cross his face. “Mate those are word that you’ll never get to say to me again, not here, and definitely not in a bedroom.” Jacob just clenched his jaw again and walked toward the door.

Robert would say he was sorry but that would be a lie. The guy deserved it. Jacob made it a point to flirt with him even after Robert dropped plenty of hints that he was taken. Besides basically coming out and saying he was married. Robert glanced over toward the bar, thankfully it looked like Vic was too busy with customers to have realized the small tiff he had just had with her one day worker. This was definitely not how Robert had wanted the evening to go. He just wanted a nice afternoon with Aaron before they went home to relax and maybe do a little more. Where was he anyways, he should have been here thirty minutes ago it was almost seven thirty.  He missed Aaron.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter, set up for the next one, which will basically be some good, old fashioned fun.

He and Adam had taken a bit longer than either of them wished to finish up at the yard. Still they were only there for a little over 20 minutes longer than they had planned. All in all they had got a lot done. Now at least they could relax with a pint, and he could catch up with Robert. They had both been buy for the past month and he felt like they hadn’t had proper alone time so he was looking forward to it. Especially since Robert had his last big meeting in a couple days and had planned to be gone for a week. From what Aaron understood it was a big conference in London that would help out with all of Roberts’s dealings. Either way this was the last night they had together before Robert left and he had planned to make it memorable, and yet he was already a bit late.

He was walking to the pub and noticed Adams car parked out back, he must have already made his way inside, probably waiting in the back for Vic. Aaron made his way to the front; Robert would be waiting for him at the bar.

“Hey.” Aaron jumped. Someone called out to him and there was no one in sight.

“Hey. Over here.” Aaron spun around to see someone separate themselves from the side of the building. It looked as though the shadows themselves suddenly decided to split into the shape of a person. And this shadows was lightly leaping toward him. Aaron called out, partially in worry and partially in warning, “Who’s there?”

“Sorry, sorry, it’s me Jacob.” Jacob shuffled forward until Aaron could see him clearly. He smiled his big bright smile with a twinkle in his eye and Aaron felt his heart slow down. It made him realize that his heart had sped up wondering who was hiding in the dark.

“Come on mate, trying to get yourself killed?” Aaron half-heartedly yelled at Jacob. If anything Aaron was the one who would have been caught off guard. Jacob only laughed as Aaron looked around. It been dark for a while now, why was he out here? Was he waiting for someone or did he just get his kicks out of standing in the dark and scaring people? He seemed really tense, maybe he was waiting for someone to jump.

Aaron glanced toward the front door. He wanted to go in already and settle in with Robert but Jacob was obviously upset. He had almost run the man over this morning, he should at least make sure he was ok. “Do you wanna go in? Grab a pint?” Aaron asked quickly. Jacob glanced toward the door and his face seemed to sour. It was strange as Aaron hadn’t really seen him without a smile. Then again he’d talked to him for all of 5 minutes this morning, it wasn’t like he knew who this guy was. Yet here he was, trying to ease whatever was upsetting Jacob, a drink would be a start. Jacob reminded him of Robert, they would probably get along fairly well.

Jacob continued to think about his offer. It wasn’t like Aaron was asking him to give him a kidney. Finally he looked square back at Aaron, “No, thanks though, I think I’ll pass this time.” He smiled again, washing away the rough looked that had coated his face. “I think I should probably go and find a place to sleep tonight anyways.” Had he gotten closer to Aaron? Now he seemed to be standing only about a foot away.

Aarons mind raced ‘he wasn’t trying to hit on me was he?’ Aaron could only laugh as he brushed the thought away. Still Aaron took a small step back and toward the pub. Aaron took a breath “you could always stay at Dianne’s. She runs the B & B down the road.” Jacob looked the way Aaron was pointing and huffed.

“Well I suppose I could go get a bed there.” Jacob looked back at Aaron looking slightly dejected but with a big grin. Jacob’s face quickly fell again. “I’d say we could grab a pint tomorrow but I probably shouldn’t be offering since I’ll be spending all the money I have on this bed.” This guy had an uncanny ability to make Aaron feel steady and then unbalance him in under a minute.

“Wait what are you on about?” What was he doing here if he didn’t have any money anyways? This guy was so weird.

Jacob went about explaining his situation. “I like to travel quite a bit. More like backpacking. I tend to just travel through, pick up jobs when I can and keep going.” Jacob walked back over to the wall and took up his previous positon leaning against it. “And I’m kind of liking it here so I guess I’ll have to find something to do, I just have no idea what, and I’m running out of time.”

The thought crossed Aarons mind right away. He had just been talking with Adam about getting help and now here was this guy, who obviously was fit, in desperate need of a job. He should probably clear it with Rob first but Aaron knew he trusted him. He could at least offer him a job for tomorrow and talk it over with Rob tonight. “Well, I might be able to help a little.”

Jacobs head snapped to attention as he stared straight at Aaron. “Really? Do you know a place that’s hiring?” Aaron stuffed his hands into the warm pockets of his coats and shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah. I mean… Look I don’t know how much you’re willing to work…” Aaron couldn’t finish his sentence as Jacob seemed to perk up and bark out “No! I’ve been told I’m a really hard worker and I’m willing to take anything I can get at the moment.” Aaron only laughed.

“Well like I was sayin, if you’re good with gruff work we could use the help over at the scrap yard.” Jacob seemed intrigued as he settled into an observant expression. Well at least he still seemed opened to it. Jacob seemed like he was waiting for Aaron to continue, so he did. “We mainly only need help pullin the cars apart and sorting the parts, if you’re interested.”

Jacob’s smile popped back onto his face and he reached out to place both of his hands on Aarons shoulder. “Ahhh, mate really? That would be great! Like I said I’d be happy with anything, and believe it or not I’ve had some experience with cars.” He looked giddy and nothing like he had when Aaron ran into him a few minutes ago.

“Great mate. To be honest we’ve been needing the help anyways. Can you show up tomorrow morning at 10?” Jacob just seemed to keep brimming, it was almost infectious, like Aaron should be smiling along with him. In fact Aaron was smiling. “Thank you Aaron!” Jacob’s grip on Aarons shoulders tightened and in a flash Aaron felt himself being pulled toward Jacob. Jacob grabbed hold of him tight and then patted his back. And just as quickly Aaron was at Jacobs’s arm’s length again. “Really mate, thank you, I needed this.”

Jacob dislodged his hands and took a step back. Aaron hadn’t realized how warm it had gotten and how close they both were to each other. Aaron took a deep breath to help cool himself and shrugged his coat covered shoulders again. “Like I said mate it’s no problem. I’ve got to talk it over with my partners to make sure we can make it official but I can at least give you tomorrow. But I don’t think it’ll be a problem having you on full time.” Aaron managed a small smile while he nodded his head. He was sure Adam would be on board and Rob would definitely be open to it. Especially if Aaron made it clear that they would have more time for each other if he and Adam got some help.

Jacob started to slowly walk backwards as he smiled at Aaron and continued to talk. “I’ll see you tomorrow then boss.” Aaron just rolled his eyes as he turned and made his way inside.

He stepped into the Pub and scanned the bar for Robert. He found him sitting in at one of the tables toward the end of the bar. As Aaron moved towards him he saw that Robert seemed upset. Aaron couldn’t tell and as soon as he got near enough Roberts face lit up, any trace of possible troubles gone in a flash. Still he needed to make sure. Aaron leaned down and shared a feather light kiss with Robert, whose pillow like lips always brought comfort to him.

Aaron took the seat across from Robert and smiled. “Hey.” Robert smiled back and seemed to ease into his seat.

“Hey, there you are. I was starting to get worried.” Aaron sighed as he made eye contact with Vic at the bar and smiled. He held up a finger and she nodded, knowing he was asking for a pint. He looked back at Rob. “Yeah, I know, I’m sorry we ran a bit late at the yard and then…” Robert reached out grabbed Aarons hand before he could finish. Aaron saw that Robert was staring at his hand, both of them looking each other in the eye, but only for a second as Aaron glanced away. “Sorry, I left it at home this morning.”

Robert had seen Aaron didn’t have his ring on. It was strange to Aaron, ever since the wedding Robert had formed an obsession with their wedding bands. Aaron loved his ring too but he couldn’t always have it on because of work but after the first time he lost it he understood how important they were to Robert. Robert was still holding his hand as the stared at Aaron. “Why’d you leave it there?” He sounded hurt. Robert had grown really soft.

Aaron smiled weakly, “I was in a rush this morning and I left it on the dresser.” Robert let both of their hands drift down to the table but didn’t let go. “You wouldn’t have had the chance to leave it if you just didn’t take it off.” Here we go again, Aaron really didn’t want to get into this discussion again. “You know why I take it off, I lost if for a week down that drain, and you were convinced I just didn’t want to wear it.” It was like Robert thought not wearing the ring meant Aaron was gunna run off with some other man. Like there was a line of people waiting outside for Aaron in this small village. Robert was the one everyone was always drawn to anyways.

They had had this conversation over and over and Robert always explained how important it was to him. He talked about how he knew, out of the two of them, what a ring was supposed to me and how he had grown a need to see it on Aaron. “I told you, I only take it off when I’m working on the cars and when I shower, that’s it.”

Robert took a deep breath that worried Aaron, but he seemed to relax and settle down. Roberts face lifted. Robert smiled, that warm smile that always spread through Aaron like a hot drink, no more like a drug and Aaron forgot what he was saying. “Let’s not talk about that or work tonight huh? I’ll be leaving tomorrow morning anyways. I just want to relax with you ok?” How could Aaron say anything else, so he just let the warmth spread and smiled back. “Ok.”

Vic brought over Aaron’s pint. “Hey love birds, sorry to interrupt” she said with a bounce in her step. She glanced over at Aaron, and rested a hand on his shoulder. “You ok? Adam said you both had a bit of a tiff earlier.” Aaron glanced over at Rob who looked at him with a question in his eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine, we’re good. Just a lot of stress right now.” He was saying it more towards Rob than to Vic because he was sure Adam had already explained it all to her.

“Yeah. Adams been coming home pretty tired too. He said it should slow a bit next week so hopefully you guys can catch a break.” She looked between Rob and then Aaron as they continued to stare at each other like she wasn’t talking. “Right, well seeing as Roberts leaving tomorrow I’m sure you both want to enjoy tonight so I’ll leave ya to it.” She made on overly animated wink and walked away. Aaron and Robert both smiled at her as she went.

Robert set his gaze back on Aaron but this time Aaron saw something simmering behind his eyes. He sat up straighter and leaned in towards Aaron. “She’s right though I had wanted to enjoy tonight. I’ll be gone for a week and won’t be able to touch you.” Roberts’s eyes were locked on to Aaron roaming from his eyes to his mouth and even below the table. Aaron felt like he was undressing him with his eyes and the warmth that had spread from Roberts first smile was starting to simmer into a heat. It made Aaron squirm. And then he saw the flick of Roberts tongue as it darted out to wet his lips. Robert cleared his throat and Aarons eyes shot back up to Roberts.

Robert had a huge grin on his face again. Robert knew that he was making Aaron fidget and he was enjoying playing him. After a few years though Aaron had picked up on the game he liked to play. “Well you did say after this conference you’re work load would be light for a little bit.” Aaron let the smirk spread wide and he saw Robert was enjoying him playing hard to get. “I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time when you get back.” Aaron was trying to play it cool but after his poking Roberts gaze got darker, his eyes turning a deep shade of blue, like the ocean. His smile was replaced as his lower lip fell into his mouth and slowly bitten down on. He stood up quickly and pinned Aaron down to his chair with only his eyes.

“Come on, we’re going home right now.” Robert didn’t wait for Aaron to respond, he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and started for the door. Aaron was right behind him. He chugged what he could of his pint and half sprinted to catch the door before it closed. As he rushed out to get home at the same time as Robert he heard Vic call after them.

“Good night you two!”

With the way thing were going, Aaron was sure it would be.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some much needed husband time.

Even though he rushed faster than he was willing to admit, Aaron still got to the mill after Robert. Robs car was already parked buy the time Aaron drove up to the drive way. The porch light was on, that meant Robert was already inside. Robert was waiting for him, and just the thought sent a thrill down Aaron’s spine. Aaron quickly stepped out of his car and made for their home, his gaze tunneling toward the door, behind which his husband would be. Wait. The car. The heat that was clouding his vision lifted for only a second as Aaron turned and ran back toward the car. He was definitely being single minded at the moment, but he didn’t mind. He reached into the car and turned the key hearing the engine shut off and leaned back out, quickly shut the door and locked it. Ok. Where was he?

The heavy cloud started to fall on his vision again as he half jogged to the door. He reached for the handle and realized he was shaking slightly, and it was brimming all from sheer excitement and want. The knob almost felt cold to his touch, as if he were running a fever. How was Robert able to do this to him? Almost four years together and still there were times that he felt like he would go into withdrawal without having his husband.

The door was unlocked as Aaron stepped inside their home. Aaron had a clear view down the hallway to their large open kitchen, which was the only light on that Aaron could see. The warm colored wood floors that Robert loved so much gleamed back, making the light seem brighter. Still the rest of the house was dark enough to wonder where Robert was. He shut and locked the door behind him still focused on finding his prize.

“Rob?” Aaron called out tentatively. There was no response. Aaron could feel every one of his heart beats. Each one filling his ears with the sound of pumping blood, each one making Aaron feel like his body was jumping on its own. “Robert?” Aaron knew he was just playing games now. It just made Aaron want him more, so much so that Aaron had to adjust himself to prevent any more discomfort from his increasingly tight pants. This was one of those times Aaron was thrilled Liv was staying at Gabby’s.

Aaron quietly footed down the hall and peered into the living room. The light from the open concept kitchen only reached so far into the darkness. Robert definitely wouldn’t be waiting for him in there would he? “Robert?” Again no response. Ok so nothing to crazy tonight, looks like he’s waiting in their bedroom, he’d tuck the living room idea away for another time. Aaron spun and headed for the stairs that turned up toward the second floor with their three bedrooms and the half bath that Liv used.

As Aaron reached the top he saw the soft light outlining the door to his and Roberts’s bedroom, cracked open just slightly. Again Aaron noticed his blood rushing and now even his breaths seemed ragged. Before he knew it he was at the end of the hall slowly nudging open the door. Aaron’s breath caught in his throat, as it always did when he saw Robert like this.

There was his husband in all his glory, standing at the end of their bed. It wasn’t that Robert was stood there with nothing on. It wasn’t that Aaron was reminded of how Roberts’s pale, warm tinted skin coved every inch of him and glowed in the soft light of their bedside lamp. It wasn’t that Aaron was reminded of his size standing there fully aroused. It wasn’t even how relaxed Robert appeared leaned against the wood frame as the shadows accentuated the lithe and toned body he had been working on. None of that compared to the way Robert was looking at Aaron, his eyes raking over every inch, bright and hungry, like a starved man seeing an extravagant meal. No that wasn’t it, the way Robert was looking at Aaron made him feel like prey; prey that would be ravished, enjoyed, and loved. It was a deadly mix and all Aaron could do was walk toward this dangerous man.

Robert broke Aaron’s reverie by speaking up. “Finally. Didn’t think I’d be able to keep it up if I was going to have to wait any longer for you.” Robert made his member jump, making Aarons eyes drop down to it. Aaron heard Robert chuckle but he was too focused to pay any attention, and Robert knew it. Rob spread his legs and Aarons knees grew weak. Again Aaron began his advance, reaching for the button on his pants, and again Robert interrupted him. “Uh, uh, uh.” was all Robert said as he wiggled his finger back and forth. Aaron froze, a question sitting on the tip of his tongue.

Robert answered it before Aaron had the chance to ask. “I said I wanted to enjoy tonight, so let me enjoy it.” He pushed himself away from the bed and started toward Aaron. Roberts’s eyes pinned him to the spot, his gaze was so definite that Aaron had to remind himself to breath. Robert extended his hand and Aarons automatically lifted to meet him. Aaron thought Robert was going to take his hand, instead Aarons ring appeared in Roberts palm and Aaron let Robert slip it back onto his finger, just like he had during their wedding.

Robert had teased him enough, all Aaron wanted to do was touch him. “Rob” It came out sounding needier than Aaron had planned, but he didn’t care. Robert just smirked as he stalked closer to Aaron. Robert reached out and began to unzip Aaron’s coat. They had played this game before, when Robert was like this he wanted to control everything, and he didn’t like Aaron getting in his way. Rob stepped closer and pushed the coat over Aarons shoulder, letting it fall to the floor.

Robert was close enough now that Aaron could smell him, the warm, sweet spice that was his husband. Robert was loving this, Aaron could tell because of that stupid grin on his face, and the way his hawk like eyes watching Aaron. Robert wanted to see every shiver and hitch of his breath, he liked having this kind of control over Aaron. Before Aaron knew it his shirt was on the floor and Robert had stepped away. Aaron felt his body lean forward as Robert stepped back, as if he were the sun and Aaron was pulled by his gravity. Then just as quickly Robert got close and Aaron rocked back. Robert leaned down and as shameful was it was Aaron pitched his head toward him, just wanting the slightest contact.

“Uh-uh. What did I say, I want to enjoy this, so let me enjoy it.” Robert chuckled again as he stepped to the side and began to circle Aaron, all Aaron could do was pout. Robert was enjoying this too much and it was starting to get on his nerves. Aaron was about to spin around, grab Robert and throw him on the bed but then he felt Robert. He had circled around Aaron and was on his left as Aaron felt Robert’s throbbing heat brush against his hand, it caused all the air to leave his lungs. As much as Aaron would say he hated this, Robert knew how to push his buttons, knew that this foreplay they did always made their night much hotter.

Again Robert circled him. Now Aaron really was starting to feel like prey, being circled and sized up by a predator before he took a bite. His husband suddenly grabbed him from behind and pressed every inch of his body against Aarons back. Aaron arched and yelped from the surprise but quickly melted back into Robert, reveling in the contact. Roberts’s hands had grasped Aarons chest and began to quickly slide down his body, his hand running over every muscle. Rob’s hands stopped with his fingers sliding into Aaron’s pants and they continued until Robert grasped him fully. Aaron couldn’t take it anymore and dropped his head back, looking for Roberts’s mouth.

His mouth didn’t make contact though, Roberts had already traveled to the base of Aaron’s neck, to the space between his neck and left shoulder. This spot was one Robert had found made Aaron moan, and it never failed, just like tonight. Aaron felt like this was taking too long. “Robert.”

It was all he needed to say for Robert to understand and before Aaron knew it he was naked on the bed. Robert dropped down on top of him and there was little Aaron could do to stop his hands from roaming over every inch he could grasped. Aaron could feel himself rubbing against Robert as their lips finally collided. All the waiting and teasing had led to this rushed need for them to feel each other. Roberts’s kisses were just as hungry as Aarons, they seemed to only stop when their lungs were hurting from the lack of air.

Robert had worked his way between Aaron’s legs, using his own to spread them further as he pushed Aaron to the center of their large king bed. And still they had not stopped kissing. Once Robert had gotten them where he liked he broke away from Aaron’s mouth and slid down to the crook of his neck, back to Aaron’s sensitive spot with a hand grazing his chest. Robert nibbled just slightly on Aaron sensitive spot and squeeze his nipple at the same time; it was enough to cause Aaron to grunt and arch his back off the bed. Aaron knew this is what Robert loved, he’d said as much. Robert loved that he could make Aaron this way, wanting and needing, and all for him, all for Robert. And Robert enjoyed it all the more knowing he was the only one that got to do this, to unravel Aaron, to see the tough, gruff, and strong Aaron, whine and break into this sensitive man. Aaron was his, and this Aaron would only ever be his.

With Aaron writhing Robert grasped both of his hands and pinned them above his head. Robert broke away and stared down at his husband. Aaron looked up at him and swallowed heavily with the sudden stop. Robert just kept looking down at Aaron, a soft smile adding to the warm gaze he was giving.

“I love you.” Robert whispered out. Aaron responded on instinct as he had grown accustomed to. The words that were once hard to say seeping out from the deepest part of him. “I love you to.” Robert gave him one last long kiss. And as he did he slowly pressed into Aarons waiting body. At some point Robert must have not only placed lube on himself but also on Aaron. He carefully pushed forward, filling Aaron, the heat radiating out to every nerve.

Aaron wasn’t the only one that unraveled and he knew, just like Robert saw parts of him no one else did, moments like this where what belonged to Aaron. Moments when the collected, calm Robert slipped away and what was left was the hunger and drive that Aaron fell for. Robert whimpered and let out long drawn breathes as he felt Aaron surround him. This was Robert coming undone. This belonged to Aaron, every tensing muscle, and huffed breath.

But together, this was something that belonged to both of them. Every inch, every sound, every thrust. Their worlds revolved around each other, they were twin stars burning just as hot. Aaron grasped onto Roberts shoulder as they climaxed, holding on as hard as he could. Robert stilled on his last thrust, his head resting in the crook of Aarons shoulder as Aaron sucked on his ear. They were both gasping for air. Aaron trying his best to hold onto Robert as he felt his muscles relax and drop away like jelly. Robert too was laying all his weight on top of Aaron, unable to hold himself up.

Robert rolled to the side and left Aaron feeling empty, but Aaron knew one of the best parts was coming. Aaron rolled the other way and felt as Robert tugged at the sheet beneath them. Aaron took a moment to laugh to himself. He had been so caught up that he hadn’t realized Robert had placed a bed sheet on top of their covers to keep everything clean, the freak. Robert balled up the sheet and tossed it into the corner of the room where the basket of clothes sat.

Aaron looked over his shoulder as Robert rolled back toward him. Though the light was still minimal Aaron could see the side of Roberts face was a little red. Aaron’s scruff had rubbed Robs face a little raw and it just made Aaron love him more. Aaron rested his head back down onto his pillow and heard Robert sliding open his bedside drawer. Aaron knew he was storing away the bottle of lube and pulling out a towel. Aaron pulled the cover out from under himself as Robert and he slid under. Robert cleaned them both up and then reached out, sliding his arm around Aaron and drawing him close. While the sex was always enjoyable, Aaron loved this just as much. Feeling every part of Robert, but more importantly feeling safe.

Here, after the love making, in Roberts’s arms is where Aaron felt the safest. Aaron loved this, drifting off into sleep without a worry, feeling warm and loved, smelling Robert everywhere around him. Feeling Robert hold him, his hand resting on Aaron’s stomach. Aaron let his hand drift down to grasp Roberts, hearing the clink of their bands. The heat making their wedding rings feel cold. A sharp reminder of where they both belonged. Aaron was supposed to talk about the new hire but that would have to wait. Aaron felt Roberts’s breath on his neck and the rise of his chest as he took a deep breath.

“Good night love” Robert huffed out. Aaron tilted his head back and stole a kiss. “Goodnight. Will I see you in the morning?” Robert squeezed him closer. “If you want me too I can wake you up, I’ll be leaving early in the morning though.”

Aaron gave it a quick thought and new after this he would already be tired enough in the morning and he didn’t want to be late for work again. “Maybe not. But you’ll call me when you get to London?” Robert nuzzled Aarons head, letting his nose trace lines into Aaron’s neck. “Of course.”

It grew quiet and Aaron could tell they were both drifting off. Robert spoke up again. “I’ll miss you.” It was Aaron’s turn to pull Robert closer. “I’ll miss you too. But only a week, we’ve gone longer.” And they had but only twice before. The thought of not having his anchor around for a week pulled at Aaron’s anxiety, but only slightly. “It’ll be fine.” Reassuring both Robert and himself. And after tonight they had something to hold onto while they were separated. Still a small part of Aaron wished they didn’t have to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the worming begins.

Aaron began to wake up, his hand reaching for his forehead. Robert had left three hours ago, the hazy memory of him kissing Aaron on the forehead before he left lingering. Aaron reached for his ring and began turning it on his finger, a habit he had never kicked. He had to get up if he wanted to take a shower and be at work on time. Aaron peeled back his covers, readying his body for the cooler air that waited for his still uncovered body. It wasn’t as cold as he thought. He still had about an hour before he had to leave, plenty of time for a quick shower and a to-go breakfast.

Aaron walked toward their master bathroom and reached for his ring. He stilled his hand as he stopped beside the dresser next to their bathroom door. His ring had only ever slipped off the once in the shower and with how much he was thinking about it he was sure he would notice if it came off. And with Robert gone having his ring on made it feel like he was closer, as dumb as it sounded. He would leave it on.

Aaron grabbed a banana on the way out and headed to the yard, he circles around to the side where they parked. They used the side door now as it lead directly to their offices, instead of the front door which was basically just a waiting room with a hallway that lead to their back offices and the conference room. Adams car wasn’t here yet, he was the first one there today. As he parked he began to run through the mental checklist of what needed to be done today. There was only one car to work through. It looked like most of today was going to be in the office, double checking their inventory list made yesterday. Making sure all the order receipts were organized. It was nearing the end of the month, meaning he was going to have to prep the titles and receipts of sale for storage. They had to be kept for a minimum of 10 and 6 years respectively before they could be destroyed. There were a few calls to make as well. It was all office work and Aaron hated it.

Aaron sat at his desk as he heard a car pull in, it must be Adam. He started to pull out a few of the order forms and files as he heard a woman’s voice coming from outside. Who would be here this early? He left the door to his and Roberts’s office wide open so it was easier to hear. Aaron stayed alert as the voices grew louder until he heard the door being unlocked. Aaron stepped away from his desk as Nicola stepped in. She glanced around and saw Aarons questioning face poking out from his office. “Hey Aaron, good morning.”

“Good morning Nicola, you’re in early.” They had three large offices now. One that Aaron and Robert used for the yard. One that Nicola, Rob and Jimmy used for Home James, and one that Adam had all to himself for whatever it was he did. Their building was simply a large rectangle. Their offices sat in the back all connected with a long hallway starting at the back door they all used. They entered from the back into their break room and the hall stretched until it made a sharp turn that led to a second hallway just as long. The only difference was that to the right one wall was all glass paneling showing the inside of their conference room. To the left was the waiting room and the front door.

Nicola headed to her office as Aaron took his seat again but she kept talking. “Do you know why there’s some model walking around outside. He said he was supposed to be here for work?” Aaron popped up and looked at the clock. “Huh?” was all Aaron could get out. “Yeah, said he was offered a job here and was just waiting for the guy that hired him. I asked who hired him but he was real rude about it so I told him to take off.” By now Aaron had begun to grow a bit weary, maybe it was Jacob and he just got here super early. “I better check. I had a guy coming to help, said I’d give him a job.”

If it was Jacob he was almost an hour early. Not that Aaron would complain but he was hoping he could talk to Adam before he got here. “Really?! I don’t know why he didn’t say anything then. Well you better see if he’s still around.” As if Aaron wasn’t already walking toward the door. She could have asked him before telling the guy to leave. And if it was Jacob he could have called or knocked or something.

Aaron stepped outside but no one was there. “Hello? Anyone here?” There wasn’t an immediate response but he heard shuffling toward the front of the building. “Aaron? Is that you?” It was Jacob! “Hey mate, yeah it’s me. Over here.” Jacob rounded the corner to the front of the building and was already all smile. Did he ever stop smiling? “Aaron, mate!” Jacob shouted as he jogged toward Aaron. He was dressed in loose fitting jeans, a white T-shirt and unbuttoned flannel shirt with plain black boots. At least he wasn’t as dressed as yesterday. As Aarons eyes wandered back towards Jacobs face Jacob raised both of his arms and grasped Aaron in a tight hug. “Thank you so much Aaron, again.”

Aaron patted his back, a little caught off guard. Aaron chuckled lightly, “Don’t thank me yet. I’ve got a car for you to break down today.” Jacob’s face seemed to light up, as if he were ready and willing. “Perfect, just tell me where to go boss and I’ll get started.” Aaron felt a bit out of place all of a sudden, no one had every called him boss before. It was strange. As Aaron mulled the word over in his head Adam pulled into the lot. As he pulled up Aaron saw him glance at Jacob and back to Aaron letting the question play on his face.

“Perfect timing. Jacob that’s my business partner Adam.” As Adam stepped out of his car Jacob walked over and extended his hand. “Nice to meet you Adam, Jacob, I promise I’ll do good work. Just let me know anything you need.” Adam grasped Jacobs hand and looked over at Aaron. “What’s he on about Aaron?” Aaron let his hand play with the back of his head feeling a little awkward not having had the chance to talk to Adam. “Adam this is Jacob, I told him he could work for us.”

Aaron knew he shouldn’t worry about it because They had touched the subject just yesterday, but he was sure Adam didn’t think it would happen this fast, or that at least he would have had a say in it. But Adam proved Aaron wrong right away. “No way! Perfect mate! We’ve needed help around here for a while.” Adam began to shake Jacob’s hand more forcefully. “You aren’t’ the Jacob that helped my Vic out the other day are you?” Jacob looked taken aback for a second and then laughed. “No way. I am! You’re Vic’s husband? She talked about you a bit yesterday.”

Jacob seemed to be out right laughing now. “Man! Everyone in this town knows each other don’t they?” It was more of a statement than a question. By this point all three of them were laughing. Adam and Jacob stopped shaking hands but kept laughing. “Yeah mate. It’s a small village, won’t get away with anything here without someone else finding out. Come to think of it thank you for helping Vic yesterday, she really appreciated it.” Jacob brushed it off like it wasn’t a big problem and he was happy to help. Adam had lead Jacob to the door and all three of them walked in.

“Well like I said we really need the help, it’ll let me and Aaron get a lot of work done.” Adam sat at the small table there in the break room with Jacob and Aaron following suit. Adam turned back toward Aaron. “So did you convince Robert?” Aaron ducked his head and avoided looking Adam in the eye. “Well, I had meant to bring it up but I didn’t get the chance last night.” When Aaron took a chance to glance at Adam all he saw was a wicked grin. “Yeah mate I’m sure you didn’t. Vic said you and Rob left the pub in rush last night!” He was poking at Aaron and it helped him relax as he told Adam off.

Aaron was shifting in his seat from joking with Adam and looked toward Jacob who was sitting on his left. He saw Jacob glance down at Aaron’s ring now that he had his hand on the table. Jacobs face looked lost in thought, almost angry, but as he glanced back up and saw Aaron watching him that flash of curiosity was replaced by the infectious smile he always had.

“Aaron I had no idea you were married?!” Was it just Aaron or did that sound like a tense question. Aaron wasn’t sure if he mentioned it before. Either way he hadn’t been giving Jacob the wrong impression so Aaron was a bit confused as to the shift in mood. Aaron’s face stilled a bit as he turned his ring on his finger. “Yeah almost three years now. He’s a partner here as well.”

There it was again. Jacob held his smile but he seemed to tense up a bit. He must have been worried about the job. “Don’t worry though, he’ll love you. To be honest another reason we need help here is to spend more time with our families so he’ll like that. Plus me and Adam are already set with you so there’s nothing he could do other than complain anyways.” Hopefully that would make Jacob feel better and he wouldn’t run off. It would all be easier if he could have checked with Robert just because he tends to be a bit picky but beggars couldn’t be choosers. Rob would be fine with it.

It did seem to put Jacob at ease as he relaxed into his seat. “Well I hope I can prove my worth.” It was nice that he was willing to work. “I’ll tell you what. If your ready we could use you’re help now with that car while me and Adam get some of the paperwork sorter.” Jacob placed both of his hands on the table and pushed himself up. “Well lead the way boss.”

Aaron took Jacob through the side door connecting the break room to a long separate hallway that lead to the garage. The hallway had small windows every few feet that allowed you to see outside. They approached the metal door that also had a small window and both stepped into the large garage. Directly in front of them was the lift they used to raise cars and get under them when they needed to. To the right of the lift was another open area to tear down another car. This spot had chains resting above it. They used them to lift heavy parts out from the hood, mainly the engine. Jacob whistled forcefully and it echoed through the garage, it made Aaron laugh.

“Yeah it’s a bit grand. Not really my taste but it helps with the work.” He looked over at Jacob smiling and saw his eyes looking around wide eyed. He was impressed. You couldn’t tell how large this place was from outside. Really the only reason it looked so big were the five big rows of bins made from the steel frames. Each bin was used to store salvage car parts that they could sell. The rows reached back a good bit.

Jacob laughed again. “I hope I don’t get lost.” Aaron couldn’t help but laugh too. “If you get lost in here mate you’re going to have a hard time shopping.” He grabbed a pair of overalls and handed them to Jacob. “These look like they’ll fit.” Aaron walked over to the garage door and pushed a button that caused it to raise up. The car was sat right in front of the garage door. “Alright so how much do you know about cars?” Jacob looked to blush a little and drop his head.

“You’d be surprised. My dad was a mechanic. I grew up in a garage.” Jacob was right, it did surprise him. “Really? You mentioned you had some experience, but this is even better.” Aaron patted Jacobs shoulder and tilted his head toward the car. “Alright then, take this car apart. First look it over though. Mark anything that’s worth salvaging, and then let me know. We’ll add it to the inventory and save those. Anything else we sell for scrap.”

Jacob just continued to nod his head as Aaron spoke and waited till he finished before he said anything. Jacob just smiled his bright smile, “Got it boss!”

Aaron chuckled. “Right well me and Adam will be in the office, come and get either of us if you need help.” Jacob just nodded again and tilted his head. “Right so you won’t be helping me then.” Aaron just out right laughed then. “Well if you wanna switch and go do paperwork I’d be happy to let you.” Jacob just leaned back against the car and let his head roll back. “Nah mate, I hate that stuff, that’s all you.” Aaron wouldn’t lie, he was a little disappointed he wouldn’t be out here working on the car.

Jacob must have noticed his face fall slightly. “Sorry I didn’t mean anything buy it. I’m sure you’re jobs interesting too.” All Aaron could do was let out a loud embarrassing snort. “No. It isn’t Roberts the one that like all that stuff.”

“Right, you’re husband slash business partner. That must be a tough situation.” Aaron looked up at him a little confused. “What do mean?” Jacob pushed away from the car and began to give it a look over. “Just that it must be hard balancing a personal life and business life with your husband.” Aaron tilted his head and gave it a thought. “Actually we’ve never had much of a problem really. He invests in a lot of businesses so he’s not always here. He does work with Home James usually when he’s here.”

It was Jacob’s turn to be confused. “Home James?” Right it’s not like he knew. “Yeah it’s the hauling company we use. We tend to give each other business so it works well. You met Nicola right?” Jacobs turned to face Aaron again, this time on the other side of the car and rested his hands on the hood. “That mad little blonde woman from earlier?” This guy knew how to make Aaron laugh, he’d get along here just fine.

“Yeah, her. She mentioned you this morning. She and her husband Jimmy manage most of it. Along with Robert of course.” Jacob crossed his arms and continued to watch Aaron. “Right. And he treats you right? Robert I mean.” Where did that come from? It was a bit more invasive and personal than Aaron had been planning on but Jacob seemed like a good guy and they had gotten on well enough so far. Still the thought made him laugh. “Yeah, he does. Just a regular married couple I suppose.”

Jacob smiled and nodded. “Good, you seem like a nice bloke so it’s good to know you’ve got someone to lean on.” Jacob was laughing as he said it but still it was very sincere and it made Aaron feel at ease. “Yeah it is nice.” Aarons mind began to wander to Robert, remembering the night before, and the feel of him. His thoughts ended abruptly as he realized he didn’t have his phone and was still waiting on a call from Robert. His fingers were back to turning his ring without him thinking about it. He glanced up at Jacob, who was watching him intently.

“Right! I need to get back inside.” Aaron started for the garage and door back into the building. He motioned with his thumb back toward the offices. “Remember if you need me just come get me. And before you pull everything let me know what we can save.” Jacob straightened like a board his face blank as he raised his hand in a salute. “Yes sir!” He and Aaron both broke out in a smile, Aaron adding a huff. “Whatever mate.” He was laughing as he headed back to his office. Hoping he hadn’t missed a call from Robert.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think it speaks volumes on how i couldn't wait a few more chapters for the boys to have a little fun again. This ones not all smutty and fluffy though. It'll set up the next chapter.

Aaron glanced up toward the clock. Four o’clock? It was four o’clock and he was basically done with work. Aaron knew they needed a hand at the yard, but he never thought that having one extra hand would be this much help. Adam walked knocked on Aaron’s door, which was wide open and leaned against the door trim. Crumbs were falling from the sandwich that was half in his mouth. “Camph yu buluv hen now geu?!” Adams cheeks looked like they were going to pop.

“What are you on about you squirrel?” Adam mocked a look of hurt before he swallowed the pockets of food he was saving for the winter and cleared his throat. “I said, can you believe the new guy? I mean I know you said he had some experience with cars but man. Having him here was the best idea you ever had.” Adam accentuated the statement by pointing the uneaten half of his sandwich at Aaron. Aaron knew what he meant though. It had been three days since Jacob had started, and each day they got done with work on or before four.

It was great, he and Adam were able to finish a lot of the paperwork while still holding meetings with investors, companies and contractors. It felt like they had gotten more done in three days than they had in two weeks. And with a new month around the corner they could probably start to split their time between working in the office and helping out Jacob with the break downs. Jacob had proven just how good he was with cars after the first day, finding good working parts and tearing the car down in about a day and half. “Yeah, mate. It’s great! We’ve gotten so much done.”

Adam leaned back out of Aaron’s office and looked down the hall before turning back toward Aaron. “Well, I don’t have anything left to do. You?” Aaron put the papers back in the file he had opened with the newest order on the top and slid it back into its spot in the middle cabinet. “Nope, that’s it.” Adam smiled “Awesome mate. Well I think Jacobs done with putting some of the new salvage parts away, I’m gunna go tell him to finish up so we can go.”

“Yeah sure mate.” Aaron leaned back in his chair while Adam walked off. He went to turn off his computer when he noticed the note he had stuck to the side. “Hey Adam!” Adam responded with a yell, already halfway down the hallway to the garage “Yeah?” The side door shut for a second before Adam reached it again and yell from the break room. “What’d you want Aaron?” Aaron had forgotten that he was going to call Robert around four to catch him as he left the conference.

“You can tell Jacob to finish up and the both of you can just head home. I’m gunna try and call Robert before I leave.” Adam shook his head, “Alright mate, if you’re sure. I’ll just take off after I tell him then.” Aaron shook his head as he reached for his coat sitting on the corner rack. “Yeah mate, you’re alright, get going.”

“Ok, see you tomorrow then.” Aaron pulled his phone out of his coat pocket and leaned back in his chair. He didn’t look up as he heard Adam already heading toward the side door. “Yeah. See ya.”

Aaron pulled up Roberts’s number as he looked at the clock again. He should be done already and heading to his hotel room. At least Aaron hoped he was. The first day Rob got to the conference it was late in the afternoon and he was tired, he got to his hotel room and fell asleep with Aaron on the phone. They had talked for no more than twenty minutes. The day after they ended up playing home tag the entire time. And once Aaron got home he called just as Rob was going out for a business dinner. Today though Robert would be done early and now that Aaron was too they would have plenty of time to talk. Aaron didn’t want to chance missing Robert buy driving home before he called, so he decided to call while he was still at the yard.

The phone was ringing and there was a small tension building in Aaron, hoping Robert wasn’t already in the shower, or made plans for another business dinner. Aaron was antsy for him to answer. The line clicked. “Hello?”

“Hey, there you are.”

“Hey, we need to hurry.” What? Why did they need to hurry? Aaron wanted to talk to him. Robert had specifically told him that he would be free this afternoon. Aaron had assumed that meant he wouldn’t make other plans. Aaron didn’t want to hurry. “What, why?!”

“Cus I’m expecting my husband to be calling me soon. And he can be very temperamental.” Aaron could heat the teasing voice he loved so much.

“Well, your husband must not be anything special if you’re talking to me.”

“That’s where you’d be wrong, my husband is very special. A bit slow at times but I forgive him that.”

Aaron was leaning back in his chair looking up at the ceiling and laughing. “Is that so? Well maybe you could introduce me to him. Sounds like we’d get along well.”

“No, no. I don’t want him talking to anyone but me anyways.” The jerk. “Well that doesn’t seem fair that you get to talk to me while he doesn’t get to talk anyone else.”

There was a pause and it made Aaron smile, he had beat him with this little game. “Yeah, well, he’s pretty rough, not good at talking with other people anyways. It a shame really.” Aaron leaned onto his desk and let his head drop as he laughed. He wasn’t a jerk, he was an ass. And he let Robert know it. “You ass.”

Robert laughed loud enough for Aaron to pull the phone away from his ear. He quieted down long enough to talk again. “I love you.”

Aaron resumed his position of staring at the ceiling, relaxed. “I love you too. I miss you.”

“I miss you too. What are you doing?”

“I’m in the office.”

“Still?”

“Yeah we’re done already though, I just couldn’t wait to talk to you. Figured I’d catch you before I went home.”

“Of course you did, no one can resist wanting to talk with me.”

“Sure. So what are you doing?”

“Me. I was just waiting for you to call me. I’m just laying in bed.” Roberts paused and spoke again with a huskier voice. “And I’m naked”

The suddenness of it made Aaron sit up straight, his chair helping pop him forward. “You’re what? Stop playing you liar.” Robert let out a warm heavy laugh, sounding like he did in the mornings. “And how would you know I’m lying.”

“I’m in the office Robert.” There was another pause, this one longer than the first. But then Aaron heard his husband let out a low, hot breath and it made all the blood rush downward. “And I’m in a hotel room, what’s you’re point.” Aaron’s phone buzzed making him almost drop it. He pulled it away from his ear to look at who had sent him a message at such an inconvenient time.

The message had come from Robert. He didn’t! “I didn’t what?” Robert asked him, had Aaron said that out loud. Aaron swiped open the message and the photo popped up on his phone. The image was angled from above Roberts head, showing his stretched arm holding the phone and the rest of him completely naked. Rob’s other hand held down between his legs, holding himself and showing off for Aaron. If there had been any blood left throughout his body, it was now all headed to crotch. Even more so after Robert spoke again.

“Just because you’re in the office doesn’t mean we can’t have fun, it’s not like we’ve let that stop us when we were both there together anyways.” Aaron shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable. “I don’t know Robert, this feels weird.” He didn’t hear anything for a few seconds.

“Tell me what to do Aaron.” Man Robert was so good at teasing him! And now Aaron was starting to feel hot with his clothes on.

“Come one Aaron, tell me what to do.” This time Robert huffed, obviously enjoying himself. Aaron slid down his chair and spread his legs.

“Uhhm,,,eeh-uhm…. why don’t you….” This was new to Aaron, but he was feeling too turned on to not try it. “Are you touching yourself?” Robert responded quickly

“Yes.”

“Well stop.” Robert paused again. Had Aaron said something wrong, maybe it just sounded stupid. Robert wanted to have fun and Aaron just put an end to it.

“Yes sir.” Aaron’s head started to spin, Robert just called him sir and Aaron’s mouth went dry. Before he knew it his brain was on autopilot.

“Good. I want you to suck on your index finger, and let me hear you enjoy it.”

“Yes sir.” Aaron heard Roberts mouth getting his finger wet and moaning. Aaron was unconsciously rutting against his own jeans, they would have to come off soon.

“Put me on speaker. And use you’re other hand to work on those nipples.”

“Yes sir.” Aaron had never wished more for a webcam, or some futuristic hologram technology. His imagination could only work so well. Robert was making it easier though with the sounds he was making.

“Now I want you to that hand you’re sucking and give a good lick. And start stroking that cock I love so much. I want you to imagine me there working it over like I need it.”

Robert half laughed and half moaned. “Aaron you’re so dirty!” Aaron laughed as he started to spread his pant clad legs further apart, about to start enjoying himself too. “You can blame yourself for that.”

Then Aaron heard it. It sounded like someone walking in the room. Was someone in there with Robert? No, it wasn’t coming from the phone.

“Hey boss.” Shit. Aaron sat back up as quick as he could, sliding as close to the desk as he could, hoping Jacob couldn’t see anything. How long had he been there? What did he hear? Hopefully not long and nothing. Aaron tried to calm his racing blood. Which wasn’t that hard given the situation.  “Eh-uhm.” Aaron tried to clear his throat as best he could before he spoke actual words.

“Jacob! I had no idea you were still here. Did Adam not tell you that you could head home?” Jacob had his usual big smile on and Aaron couldn’t tell if it was his regular attitude or if he had indeed caught Aaron and Robert on the phone.

“Yeah he did but I wanted to make sure everything was put away right before I headed to the Inn.” Jacob seemed to give Aaron the once over and then look his straight in the eye. “Are you ok? You seem kind of flush?” He started to walk toward Aaron.

“Yeah! I’m fine!” Aaron had said it faster than he would have liked. Jacob stopped mid step and looked at him curiously before stepping back toward the door frame. “Ok, if you say so.” Good maybe he hadn’t heard Aaron talking to Robert, who was being awfully quite on the other side of the phone. Aaron pulled the phone away to make sure he was still on the line. He was.

“Alright well thanks Jacob. I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?” Jacob nodded with his head and stuck his hands in his pocket. “I was going to see if you wanted to grab a pint.”

Aaron didn’t think anything of it. “Well not at the moment, I’m on the phone with Robert. But maybe tomorrow?” Jacob nodded only once, letting his head drop slowly. “Sure, sounds fun.” Great now go home so he could get back to his husband, and definitely lock the door so he could get naked too. Aaron smiled “Great, thanks for your help today Jacob. See you tomorrow.” Jacob walked backward away from Aaron’s office, his lips pressed tight before he smiled back and headed for the back door.

Aaron waited till he heard the back door open and shut. He stood up and made started toward the door to make sure he locked it and wouldn’t be interrupted again. He spoke to Robert as he stood up. “So where were we?” Robert didn’t say anything. Was he still there? Aaron stopped at his door and asked again.

“Hey, Rob, you still there?” Again there was no response, maybe he had went to the restroom? Aaron decided he should still lock the back door, as he did Robert finally got back on the phone.

“Who was that?” Well that wasn’t where Aaron wanted to start, but they could get back to the good part. “That was the guy I told you about the other day, the one we hired to help out in the yard.”

Aaron sat back in his office chair as Robert started to barge him with questions, each one sounding more rushed. “And you said his name was Jacob? Is he the one that helped Vic? You didn’t tell me that was who you hired? Didn’t you think to ask me before we brought him in?” Where was all this coming from? Robert suddenly seemed upset and Aaron was starting to think that wouldn’t be getting back to where they left off. Robert actually seemed kind of angry. And what did he mean asking before they hired him. If anything Aaron ran this business more than Robert did, and both he and Adam had decided on needing help.

“Hey calm down, what are you on about?” Robert’s voice stilled a little as he continued. “You need to get rid of him.” Robert wanted him to fire this guy because he didn’t have a say in hiring him. Now Robert was really being an ass, and not in an enduring way. “Robert. I can’t believe you. Just because we decided without you doesn’t mean it’s a mistake. Besides he’s helped a lot and both me and Ad….”

“That’s not what I’m saying Aaron!” Robert cut him off.  “I’m saying I don’t like him and yo….”

“Don’t like him? You don’t even know him!” Aaron yelling was enough for Robert to shut up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picks up right after the last chapter.

“No Aaron you’re not listening.” Here we go again. It was always him that was the issue, not Robert. Aaron was always the one that wasn’t listing, wasn’t being rational, and wasn’t thinking straight. “Robert, enough. This guy has been a huge help, and we’re not going to let him go just because you didn’t hire him.”

Aaron heard as Robert took a big breath and waited for him to say something. “Aaron.” And that was all Robert said before he took another big breath. He was obviously trying to calm himself down and Aaron was trying to do the same. This isn’t how he had wanted to spend the afternoon he actually had the chance to talk to his husband.

“Aaron, I’ve met this guy already.” Aaron wasn’t expecting Robert to say that. He hadn’t mentioned that he met Jacob before. Robert continued before Aaron had the change to ask what he meant. “I met the day before I left, when he was helping Vic at the pub. It was before you got there. He tried to hit on me, pretty vigorously I might add.”

Aaron couldn’t believe this. Was Robert trying to plant this idea just so he would fire Jacob? They had grown so much together, Aaron thought they were both past this stage, where Robert tried to manipulate everything. “Robert stop. I’m not in the mood for your games.”

“This isn’t a game Aaron! I am your husband! He wanted me to go with him, he tried over and over! I told him off and that was that.” Aaron couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but this was Robert, his Robert, he hasn’t been this possessive or manipulative in a while. Maybe being away from Aaron had made him a bit jealous. Still Robert sounded more than serious, and Aaron really had no idea who Jacob was. Maybe Jacob had tried to flirt with his husband, or maybe Rob took it wrong, Jacob was very friendly.

Images of Jacob over the last few days flashed through Aarons mind. Him helping out at the yard, being kind to everyone in the village, smiling. He couldn’t see Jacob trying to bed a married man, but who was Jacob really. Jacob was just some guy that wandered into town. Aaron hadn’t had the time to really get to know him, to learn about his life and who he was, nobody had really.

Roberts’s voice shattered Aaron’s train of thought. “Aaron, I’m telling you the truth. I’m asking you to listen, to believe me.” Why was it so hard, of course Aaron should believe him? This man had been there when no one else was, this man was his husband. Why would he purposely insinuate some sort of flirtation if it didn’t have some truth?

Unless he was only covering his tracks.

“I believe you.” Aaron pushed the words out; he could have been more determined but a part of him did believe Robert. Besides there was a simple rational way to deal with this situation. “I don’t know Jacob very well, so if you say he hit on you he probably did.” Aaron heard Robert let out a breath of air he must have been holding.

“He did hit on me Aaron, I am telling you the truth. But there’s more to it than that.” More too it, those weren’t word Aaron wanted to hear, he let his head drop for a second feeling his heart skip a beat. “The way he looked at me Aaron, after I told him it was never going to happen. He looked at me like I had killed on of his relatives. A look like that Aaron….” Robert didn’t finish whatever it was that he was going to say but he started on a different talk.

“I’ve only ever talked to him once Aaron, and I don’t like him. There’s something I can’t place. I don’t want him around.” Aaron listened to Robert, he heard the worry sitting beneath those words, but it didn’t match up with the image of Jacob in his head.

“I hear you Robert I do, but he’s been here for half the week already and he seems like a nice guy. Maybe it was just a bad first impression.” Aaron didn’t know anything about Jacob and he had been around him for three days, Robert would have talked to him for all of what, ten minutes?

“Look. I’ll talk to Jacob tomorrow, see what he says about the day he met you. Maybe there’s a good explanation.” Robert let out a breath again, this one coming across as harsh huff, he didn’t like what Aaron had planned to do. “Aaron I’m telling you I don’t like him.” They were going to go around in circles at this point.

“I hear you Robert, but I’m telling you I think he’s a right bloke. Like I said, I’ll talk to him tomorrow, at work if it makes you feel better, and see what he has to say for himself.” The phone was quite for a bit. The conversation had died down, reaching nowhere near the heated arguments they used to have. Still this was far from the conversations either of them wanted to be having tonight. Robert sighed.

“Just…. I don’t know…. be careful, ok?” It made Aaron laugh, an actual light hearted laugh. It helped ease the tension a bit, at least for him. “Be careful? You think he’s going to go bonkers on me or something.” Aaron laughed again but he could tell Robert didn’t like it.

“Aaron.”

“Ok, ok. I’ll be gentle with the questions ok?” Aaron could almost feel Robert trying to give him a hug. Only three more days and he’d be back from his conference maybe that would ease Roberts mind a bit.

“I love you Aaron.” Aaron never got tired of hearing it. And he figured Robert needed to relax a little, some teasing would help. “Say it again”

It worked a little Roberts tone lightened. “I love you, you idiot.”

“I love you too Robert. I miss you.”

“I miss you too. I’ll be home on Saturday.”

“Good.” Robert didn’t hang up right away. He stayed on the line, and Aaron didn’t make him hang up. Aaron didn’t want to hand up either. So they sat on the phone, just listening to each other breath for a while.

“I’m going to go to bed. You need to get home.” Aaron waited for Robert to hang up. “I love you Aaron, you know that right?” Robert had definitely grown soft after a few years of marriage, and Aaron didn’t mind. It was cute.

“Of course I do. And I love you too.” Aaron wanted to make sure Robert heard how much he loved him.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

The line finally clicked off and Aaron sat still, stuck to his office chair. It wasn’t the most pleasant conversation but at least they had a chance to talk and they didn’t hang up on each other. Both he and Robert had learned over the years how to communicate. Still the entirety of the talk sat heavy in Aaron’s stomach. He told Robert he believed him, and Aaron did, but either way it made him feel uncomfortable. Either Robert was fibbing or exaggerating, in which case he was purposely misleading Aaron for some reason. Or, Robert was telling the complete truth and Jacob tried to hit on a married man, Aarons married man. The thought made Aaron feel defensive, angry, and a mix of emotions he couldn’t name. There was one feeling that struck out though, one Aaron had plenty of experience with. The one that made Aarons chest tighten, speeding up his breath, making his skin tingle, his vision blur. For just a second, almost unnoticeable if Aaron hadn’t been used to it. Aaron was afraid. He shouldn’t be, but there was always that tiny ticking clock in the back of Aaron head that reminded him no one ever stayed. Eventually he would be alone again. Eventually Robert would….

Aaron jumped out of his seat and grabbed his coat. He wasn’t going to let himself fall into that pit, wasn’t going to walk down that path that always ended up in bad places. Robert married him, Robert loved him. Aaron knew that Robert always drew eyes, always had people in his hand. People were drawn to the flash of sunlight that was Robert, the blinding smile and bright eyes. Where he went, people followed, just wanting a glimpse or a taste.

Robert was his and he was Roberts. That’s how it was and Aaron wouldn’t let anyone take that from him. Especially not some wanderer that just walked in.

Aaron made his way to the front of the building, it was barely five o ‘clock and the overcast light was still filling the conference room with it big wall of windows. The front office had the same light spilling through the large windows space throughout.

The front door was locked. Aaron made his way back to the offices, turning off the lights as he went, leaving dark shadows as he went. Once he was in the back he took the side door, down the long hallway toward the garage. He made sure everything was locked tight and repeated the process back to his office, locking the connecting hallway door as he went. He finally stepped outside and locked the back door behind him. Finally it was time to go home.

By the time he got there it was five thirty, and the overcast sun would be setting soon. Liv should be home already. “Liv! Are you home?”

“Yeah, just grabbed a sandwich” she yelled from the kitchen. Aaron smiled, Robert might not be home but he still had Liv.

“Hey you.” Aaron walked into the kitchen and rubbed Liv’s head with his hand, messing her hair. She sat at the kitchen island, on one of the bar stools. She tried to duck out of the way but Aaron was persistent.

“Get off.” She laughed and kept swatting away his hand.

“Did you make me one?” She looked up, her hair sticking up in random places and smirked. “Who do you take me for, your husband?” They both laughed as she finished up her food. Aaron leaned against the sink and watched her stand. “You have any school work?”

“Just a little. Ill finish pretty quick, want to go over to the pub?” It was a nice idea, to get to see mom, relax with a pint. His conversation with Robert had been draining as it was.

“Yeah alright. I’m gunna go take a bath, just let me know when you’re done and we’ll head out.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a different side of Jacob. A peak at what makes him tick.

Aaron and Liv joked as they walked into the pub. Both of them laughing loud enough to fill the already noisy pub. Aaron grabbed a seat at the bar and Liv jumped up on the set next to his. She stood straighter to get a better look behind the bar. “Hello? What do we need to do to get some service here!?” Aaron chuckled at her joking yell. And never one to be out done his mother shouted from behind them.

“What you need to do is make sure you have money before you start off with that mouth little lady.” She walked back behind the bar with a hand full of empty glasses. She set them down and reached her hand out to stroke Aaron cheek. “Hi, sweetheart.” Her smile lighting up her face. Chas turned to Liv and bent down over the bar to look her straight in the eye.

“And you, you little devil…. I’ve missed you.” It made Liv light up just as much as Chas already was. Chas stood back up, “and what’s brought my wayward family back into our lowly little pub.”

“Just lookin got get out of the house.” Aaron said as he leaned onto the bar. Chas already had a pint and juice sitting in front of them. Aaron picked up his pint and saw live starring at her glass. “Come on, I’m gunna be 18 in a few months, can’t I just get a real drink already.”

Chas turned around to start cleaning the dirty glasses. “That is a real drink Liv, I didn’t give you soup. And you can have a pint when you’re legally allowed to.” Liv picked up the juice anyways, whispering as she started to gulp it down. “It’s not like I haven’t had one before.”

Aaron just shook his head and looked up to catch his mom staring at him. She didn’t bother to look away as she told Liv the tele was free in the back. Liv had learned not to ask any questions she just got up and walked around the bar to go relax in the back. As soon as she was out of sight Chas leaned toward Aaron.

“What’s the matter love?” If anything she was really good at spotting when he had something bothering him. He looked down at his pint before he said anything. “Nothing big it just….”

“Awwe, are you missing him?” Aaron lifted his head and rolled his eyes, which his mom never missed. Aaron started to turn his ring, which had cooled a bit from the pint. “No it’s not that. I mean, that’s part of it, but…”

“Well come on just spit it out.” How was Aaron supposed to say that the guy he hired may have been trying to sleep with his husband? If he started sounded like the paranoid person he used to be, she would start worrying about him, and he didn’t want that.

“You know Liv brought you here because she could tell too.” That made Aaron sit up straighter. “She’s gotten good at reading you too you know, she’s not so little anymore.” Aaron hadn’t realized that he was acting so off, or could everyone just read his mind.

“Robert was just worried about…”

“Aaron!” The yell made Aaron spin around. As the door to the pub swung shut Jacob strided over toward him. Then Aaron’s head almost spun off completely as he heard his mom call out. “Jacob! What are you up to love!”

Aaron stared at his mom as she invited Jacob over to the bar. “Just a pint please Chas.” She had already set to poring it. Jacob turned to look over at Aaron. “Hey boss, I thought you were too busy to get a drink?” Jacob had asked him to share a pint earlier but he was planning on talking to Rob most of the afternoon. But what threw Aaron was that he seemed plenty comfortable with Chas, and she him. She handed him the pint and they must have shared some joke because they were both laughing. Aaron was completely zoned out thinking about how many times Jacob had been here to be so comfortable.

“You two know each other?” They both looked at Aaron a little shocked but more amused than anything. Chas spoke first. “Jacob’s been stopping buy for the last few nights. That’s how l learned you had hired him to help at the yard. Real nice of you to tell your mom by the way.” Aaron shook his head, brushing off her little jab. “Yeah, I’ve just been busy is all.”

Jacob chimed in. “Yeah, and that’s how I learned this lovely lady was you’re mom Aaron. I know I said everyone must know everyone here but I didn’t think I was right.” Jacob was chuckling as he said it but it quickly faded as he stared at Aaron.

“Did I say something Aaron?” Man everyone _was_ reading his mind. “No. No. I was just thinking about something. You mind if we talk for a second.” Jacob took a swig, his smile set on the glass. “Is that not what we’re doing right now?”

“Mind if we grab a table?” Jacob’s eyebrows raised but the smile never left. “Of course.” Aaron nodded over to one of the corner booths. He looked over and Chas who had stepped away helping a customer and waved that they were going to grab a table. She smiled and used her hand to shoo him away. As they sat Aaron felt his pulse speed up. He told Robert he would approach this cautiously but it ended up just spilling out.

“Did you hit on Robert?’ Jacobs face froze. It was the first time Aaron had seen him actually seem shocked. But Jacob didn’t skip a beat. He averted his gaze from Aaron, who was staring at him like he was trying to turn Jacob to stone. Jacob shifted uncontrollably and reached for pint. He was holding it with both hands, at if it was an anchor. Then Jacob still, like a shifting lake that just stopped moving and he looked Aaron straight in the eye.

And he had the shiest smile Aaron had ever seen on anyone. “Look Aaron…” He was going to lie about it, Aaron could tell. “Yes I did.” This guy was really good at putting Aaron off balance. He just completely admitted he tried to sleep with Aaron’s husband, and he did it right to his face. “Are you mad?!”

“Aaron wait, let me explain” Aaron’s hands were digging into themselves, trying to keep himself calm. “I’m not proud of it. Aaron. But I had just gotten here and Vic had helped me out but I knew I was going to need more money.”

“What does that have to do with my husband?”

“She mentioned how her brother was doing really well, how he had a husband, and how he had money coming in left and right so I figured he might help me out.”

“Is that what you do? Go town to town and sleep with men for money?”

“No Aaron! Well look….not always.” Aaron couldn’t believe this.

“Not always? Not Always?”

“Look I’m not proud of it Aaron!” Aaron saw something that was completely out of place. Jacob’s usual bright smile wasn’t anywhere to be found. Instead his face was pained and broken. He as crying.

“Do you think I like sleeping with random men?! I’ve been on my own since I was eighteen. On my birthday I told my parents I was gay and that same evening I was out on the street. I’ve done whatever I needed to survive. So yeah, sure, there have been times when I needed to get money in unconventional ways. There have been times when….” Jacobs’s voice broke. He was on the verge of sobbing.

“I try and find a place to work when I get somewhere new, I do, but it doesn’t always work out. And when I got here I could tell, just buy how small it was that there weren’t going to be a lot of work options.” Jacob had started taking big breaths, trying to calm down. Aaron only sat and listened, jaw clenched. But he was already starting to relax. “And these rich guys are usually used to getting what they want or who they want. I just have to show off a little bit and then I get their money. One way or another.” Aaron had told himself that he needed to get to know Jacob, and now he was and from the sounds of it his life was hard. It wasn’t exactly like Aarons dark history, in some ways it was worse, either way they both knew a side of the world that was constantly shadowed.

“You have to believe me Aaron. I didn’t even know who Robert was married to. He had just came in on my way out and I thought if we got to a hotel or something I could offer some help and id be set for a while, maybe even longer if he wanted to keep things up.”

“Jacob…I…”

“Aaron. You have to know that I never wanted to hurt you. I tried with Robert and he didn’t even think about doing anything and I thought for sure this was it for me. I was going to end up on the street begging for money to get to another town, somewhere bigger. And I am no beggar! I don’t beg for anyone!” Aaron knew that place, where the hurt was so strong you never wanted to go back. This was Aaron if he had run from it all, from his dad and from the village. This was Aaron without Robert.

Jacobs’s voice changed suddenly. He was reaching for Aaron’s hands but Aaron pulled back. Jacob looked hurt but he kept going.  “I got desperate Aaron. You need to understand that. I figured I could just wait for him to leave and try and take his wallet. I would run and try and catch a bus or just run until I could get a lift.” Jacobs’s voice sounded frantic now, he was rushing to get it all out. “But then Aaron, then you showed up and you had this job for me and you were so nice. And I knew it was all falling into place. And then you went inside and you were with him…”

Jacob tensed again, he was either going to say something unpleasant or he was remembering how he must have felt like he would lose everything Aaron had just offered him. “I went in to buy you a pint. But you were laughing with Robert and holding hands and then I realized that guy I had just tried to sleep with was you’re husband, and I just couldn’t say anything Aaron, I couldn’t. You would have….you would….. I would lose the chance you had just given me.”

Aaron had went into this feeling like he was going to end up in jail for murder and now he just felt guilty. Jacob was leaning toward him looking like he was offering up his soul but not saying anything. Jacob says he would never beg, and maybe not out loud, but the rest of him looked like it was clinging on to any hope there was left. It all made sense at least. He was a survivor who did whatever it took to stay alive. But Aaron knew that running from you’re problems, the way Jacob was, would never make him happy. Aaron had the chance to change this guy’s life, he could help him get on his feet, to stop running.

Aaron didn’t realize that his chest wasn’t tight anymore. He felt calm, his hot blood cooling down. “Jacob I’m not going to fire you.” It looked like Aaron had given Jacob the secret to immortality and the signature smile slowly rose out from its depts. “But.” Jacob leaned back and his smile waivered but it was still there. “You’re going to have to apologize to Robert too, and no more of this town to town person to person thing alright?”

Jacob jumped. “Of course, of course Aaron. I promise I’ll apologize to Robert the second he get back.” He knew Robert wasn’t here? His mom sure could talk. This day ended up being much more tiring than Aaron had planned. He looked around and notice his mom watching them both. He was sure he was going to be bombarded with questions later. They both hadn’t been the quietest in the pub so Aaron was sure she could at least tell they were having a difficult conversation. She looked away, acting like he hadn’t caught her staring.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah Jacob?” Jacob smiled back and gulped down the last of his pint. “Sure thing boss see you tomorrow morning, bright and early.” A kid in a candy store.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now its Aaron's turn to open up to Jacob and its almost time for a reunion.

Jacob had come in the following morning, acting as light and smiley as any other day. And they worked through the day finishing early, just as they had since Jacob started. Jimmy stopped in for a few hours and they all went home. They repeated the cycle the following day too. Jacob had been more than friendly over the last couple days, obviously feeling very thankful to Aaron for letting him keep his job. He would walk into Aaron’s office put in the list of salvage parts himself, go out to finish breaking down the car, and then separate all the scrap. Jacob was definitely a quick study. He had become so fast that when Adam had gone out to help him today they finished in under three hours. Now all that was left for the day was paperwork so Adam and Aaron continued to work diligently. And Jacob.

Jacob had sat in the break room for about an hour before he grew board. He moved to Aaron’s office and just sat there. Aaron looked up to acknowledge him but went straight back to work. Aaron was so focused that he paid attention to little else. Jacob only sat and watched. Watched Aaron work and fidget through his work. Watched him pen signatures and dates and numbers. He asked a question every now and then, about certain forms and procedures. Ha had also taken to cracking jokes. Making Aaron pause in his work to answer nonsense questions and lift his mood. Aaron didn’t mind, it made the time fly buy quicker. Before they knew it Adam was knocking on the door saying he was heading home. Adam mentioned that he had already locked up so Aaron wouldn’t need to.

“Alright mate, thanks. I’ll be done in a few too.” Aaron glanced over at Jacob as Adam headed out. “You can go home too Jacob. You could have left earlier, we told you we’d still pay you a full day either way.”

Jacob shrugged a bit, in a nonchalant manner. “I know, it just doesn’t feel right. I should at least stay a full day if im getting paid for it. Besides you might need help at some point on something else.” Aaron only chuckled. “Well I’m about done so you can head out if you’d like.” Jacob shifted and looked away for a second.

“Actually I was hoping I could get a lift.” Jacob looked to Aaron to gauge his reaction. “If ok that is. I don’t mean to impose.”

Aaron only gave it a second. “Sure, if you need it.” Jacob crossed his legs and leaned in his chair. “Well I don’t need it technically but I’d like the ride, just not feeling like walking to the inn today.”

Aaron smiled at he nodded. “Of course.”

Aaron finished up the last of his filing as Jacob went through the building locking up. By the time Jacob came back to the office with Aaron’s keys it was time to go. They both headed out to Aaron’s car, making sure the lock the door behind them.

On the way home Jacob continued to poke fun at Aaron, but Aaron wasn’t one to let it slip. “Yeah well you’re the one that thought putting that face spider in Jimmy’s office would be funny. Could have given Nicola a heart attack!”

Jacob jabbed back quickly, “Hey, Jimmy said he would be back today, how was I supposed to know she was coming in instead?!” They were both howling as Aaron drove, remembering Nicola screaming as she ran from her office and almost broke through the wall. Aaron swerved a little making him calm down and focus back on the road.

As both he and Jacob lulled back into a more relaxed state they entered a nice quite drive. It was the kind of quite that you would share with friends. It was the kind on quite drive he would share with Robert. The quite time let Aaron’s mind wander to his thoughts of his husband. Robert would be home tomorrow, finally. It had been a long week without him and Aaron was excited for him to be back. Just the thoughts themselves made Aaron feel lighter, like a weight he had no idea he was carrying was being slowly lifted. Aaron was sure that feeling would be completely gone when he saw Robert tomorrow. It made Aaron smile. And apparently he wasn’t the only one thinking about Robert.

“Robert’s coming home tomorrow right?”

Aaron glanced over towards Jacob. He must be nervous about seeing Robert again, after the way they met. Aaron focused back on the road as he spoke. “Yeah. He is….I told him about you, you know. So just…. Look he might not seem the friendliest sometimes but I promise he’s a big softie.” Jacob didn’t say anything at all. He must really be uncomfortable with the idea of having to work around Robert. “Plus if he says anything I’m sure we could all talk it out together.” Hopefully that would help alleviate some of Jacob’s anxiety on the issue.

It seemed to help as Jacob let the tension roll off of him. “Thanks Aaron.” They lulled into a quite drive again for a short bit. “You guys seem to be a really good match.” Aaron thought for a second that it was a bit of an odd statement coming from a guy that tried to hit on his husband but he understood that Jacob was just trying to be friendly. “Yeah well, we’ve been through a lot together. And any time I’ve been alone I’ve had Robert. I probably wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him actually.”

Jacob seemed taken aback. “Wow really? Were you in an accident or something?” Aaron almost laughed out loud at the irony and truth wrapped into that simple question. “Yes and he saved me that time too but there were other times that he was there when I needed him.” Aaron stopped for a second but Jacob was staring at him, eyes wide like he was looking into Aaron, like he was waiting for more. Aaron had rarely talked about it but he felt like he could tell Jacob at least a little more. If anything maybe he could understand Robert a little better.

“I was in a really dark place a few years back, dark enough that I couldn’t find a way out so I…”

“Aaron don’t tell me you….” Jacob was obviously putting pieces together pretty quickly. But Aaron wasn’t sure where he was going with it.

“Well… I mean yeah….but… not like…” It was still tough for Aaron but being with Robert had made Aaron more secure in his skin. “Let’s just say it wasn’t the first time I made myself bleed.” Jacob fell silent as he stared at Aaron.

“Do you… do you still…”

“NO! No, of course I don’t, like I said Robert saved me in a lot more ways than one. Just to kind of give you an idea of what kind of man he really is.” Jacob fell silent again. While Aaron had a lifetime of getting used to his past he forgot that it could still be a shock to some.

“Yeah your right. It does kind of show me what kind of guy he is. It takes a lot for a person to give that much love.” Aaron smiled, if anything he could be a bit of bridge to smoothing thing over between them. He was sure that…What had Jacob meant that it took a lot? Aaron wasn’t asking Robert to give up to much. At least Aaron didn’t think so. Did it look like that to other people? Did it look like that to Robert? No, he was just overthinking things like he always did. Their married anyways. Besides Robert would have said something if he though Aaron was being needy.

Wouldn’t he?

Aaron noticed Jacob continued to take long glances toward him. No doubt fitting in the new information he had learned about Aaron into whatever idea he had of him before. A part of Aaron hoped it didn’t make him seem any different, or like some fragile piece of glass. Aaron would have given it more concern but his brain was still stewing in the idea of how much Robert was giving Aaron. Did Aaron give enough back to Robert? Was Robert with him out of pitty? Did other people think that Robert was giving a lot of himself to try and protect some easily broken person? Aaron started to bit the inside of his lip, slowly picking at the skin with his teeth.

Aaron was broken out of his drowning thoughts when Jacob told him to stop. You can just drop me off here Aaron. I’ll walk to the inn, this is close enough. Aaron looked toward him but wasn’t paying much attention. He only nodded as he slowed down. “Aaron? Are you ok?”

“No…I mean yeah…I’m fine.” Jacob stepped out of the car but leaned back through the door. “Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m fine! Now get, I’ll see you on Monday.” Jacob stood back up as he moved away from the car but suddenly dipped back down. “Wait, Monday!?’ Aaron looked at him a bit confused, his brain still being clouded with worry.

“Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you. We’ve caught up so quick this week that we figured we could take a break, give ourselves a day off.” Plus, Aaron thought, Robert would be home tomorrow afternoon so they could have a nice weekend together. If Robert didn’t think it was too much after his long business trip.

“Oh ok, great. See you Monday.” Jacob closed the door and Aaron drove off, ready to get home and get to bed. The sooner he did, the sooner Robert would be home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand, he's back.

Aaron’s sleep hadn’t been easy. He laid awake for a few hours trying to clear his mind. He knew he was plenty tired, his body wanted to drift off and relax but his brain kept spinning. A bath usually did the trick but after a nice soak he still felt on edge. Aaron convinced himself that he was just anxious for Robert to be back, but a part of him knew his brain was chipping away at Jacob’s comment, he meant nothing buy it but still Aarons mind singled in on it. Aaron didn’t want to be a burden, least of all to his husband. Aaron tried to avert his thoughts to having Robert back, to having some time to be together. Now with Jacob at work Aaron had more free time. And Robert had mentioned how after this meeting he wouldn’t be as busy for a while, having squeezed as much work as he could into the last few months. They had earned themselves a few more hours a day to be together.

Somewhere between thinking about going for a picnic and planning a weekend away Aaron fell into a deep sleep, his mind finally getting too tired to stay awake. It was all Aaron could ask for sleep meant he would be dead to the world for hours.

But the sleep that Aaron fought for was swiped away in a matter of seconds when he felt the bed shift. Some part of Aaron’s unconscious mind realized the dip in the bed wasn’t normal. And as the bed dipped more Aaron’s brain shocked him into a state of alertness. Aaron’s body reacted before his mind had a chance to register what was happening, but it was too late. Hands gripped him tight and tried to pull him toward the ever growing dip in the bed, toward danger and darkness. Aaron’s arms tensed and his lungs seized, swallowing air as quickly as he could, ready to yell and fight whoever broke in. He had to protect himself, he had to protect Liv.

Everything happened in a heartbeat, but as Aaron’s heart took its long seconds to finish a second drum the sound was drowned out by a soft shushing sound. And suddenly the hands changed from a threatening grip to a comforting hold, and the dip of the bed shifted from a cold sinkhole to a warm nest. Aaron still heard his heart bounding in his chest as the adrenaline was pushed through every part of his body. The adrenaline made everything in the dark room seem sharper and clearer. Aaron’s eyes quickly adjusted to the shadows and his head jerked just as quickly as his body in the direction of the familiar sound. And there was his sun, bright hair shimmering even in the dark, the wide grin he had grown to love making Aarons heart somehow beat even faster. The rush and the warmth was probably coming from his bodies response to the initial fright but it all happened so quickly that Aaron could only assume this was just what Robert did to him.

Aaron’s body had completely turned toward the other side of the bed as Robert began to lay next to him. Aaron noted that Robert had already taken off the majority of his clothes, wearing nothing but his briefs as he lifted the covers, letting some of the warmth slip out and settling next to Aaron. They laid still, only the sound of their breath filling the silence. Aaron stared at Robert as Robert stared at him. For a short second Aaron was sure he was dreaming, until Roberts hand rested on Aaron’s arms and began to rub up and down.

Aaron shut his eyes, letting the familiar gesture pull his mind into the warm space it had grown accustomed to. He didn’t want to open his eyes out of fear that once he did, he would be alone. But again Roberts hand shifted further upwards and gripped the back of Aaron’s neck, a thumb gently rubbing the side of his face. Aaron opened his eyes and Robert was suddenly so much closer as he whispered. “Surprise.”

Aaron took a long deep breath as he rolled closer to his husband, letting Roberts arm slide around his back, drawing him in. Robert lifted his head slightly to let his face rest against Aarons head and took a deep breath of his own. Aaron reached out letting his hand rest on Roberts’s chest for a second before drifting down and rubbing patterns into his stomach. Aaron’s fingers glided over the tough mounds of Roberts’s abs that he had developed over the past year. Aaron was still learning theses newly developed muscles and enjoyed feeling them under his hands. Robert’s stomach rose and fell quickly, letting Aaron know he was laughing, probably at Aaron’s curiosity in his husband’s body. Aarons hand continued lower, drifting over his navel and brushing against the small trail of hair below it. Robert’s grip on Aaron tighten, their bodies squeezing together as much as they possibly could.

Aaron became aware of every inch of their bodies that were touching, his head resting on Robert, feeling the warmth of his chest on his lips. Roberts arm circling under him, their bodies leaving no space between them. Aaron let his leg lift over Robs, feeling their course hairs rubbing together. Everything was a comfort, everything was familiar, and everything was safe. Aaron stopped his hand from familiarizing Roberts’s stomach and reached further around so his arm was resting across Roberts’s waist, making sure he would not escape. Now they were both pulling on each other, and this is how they stayed for the rest of the night and into the late hours of the morning.  

Aaron woke to Robert rubbing circles into his back it made him smile and try to bury himself further into Robert. Robert sighed and kissed Aaron on his head before he spoke.

“Good morning.” Aaron groaned in response. He knew this meant Robert wanted to get up but that was the last thing on Aaron’s mind. In fact the only thing on Aaron’s mind was why Robert was here. Not that he was complaining but Robert wasn’t supposed to be back until this morning.

“When did you get here?” Aaron felt Robert tilt his head down to look at him and Aaron looked up in response.

“Last night, don’t you remember? Or did I get into bed with another man?” Aaron only chuckled and leaned up further looking for a kiss. And he found it rather quickly, feeling Robert smiling through his lips.

“You know what I mean. You told me you weren’t gunna be back till eleven or twelve.” Robert returned to rubbing Aaron’s back.

“Yeah that was the plan, but I missed you. I was able to get an earlier flight and thought I might surprise you.” Aaron had listened with his head resting back on Roberts’s chest. Aaron figured it was something along those lines and reveled in the fact that Robert was missing him as much as he had.

“We should get up. I heard Liv digging around down stairs already.” Aaron didn’t really respond, not wanting to leave the moment.

“Mmmmhmmmm. I’m sure she’s wanting breakfast.”

“Why don’t we go to the pub then that way we won’t have to cook?” Robert let the question float through the air, waiting to see what Aaron wanted to do. But after a few minutes Robert felt sleep creeping back up through his body. If he didn’t get them up they’d spend all day under the covers.

“We can shower together.” That got a response. Aaron lifted his head with a wicked grin on his face. Robert didn’t have to say anything else as Aaron quickly stood up almost pulling Robert after him toward their shower.

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~  

Liv was a bit grumpy from having to get dressed to leave the house but neither Aaron nor Robert really felt like cooking, both more interested in each other which may have added to Liv’s annoyance. Chas greeted them as they walked into the pub.

“Hey love!” Chas’ eyes widened slightly in shock. “Robert? You’re home early.” They passed by the bar walking toward a table where Chas met them. “Missed my son eh?”

Robert snorted. “Figured I’d given him enough grief lately. Besides, I know he’s been moping around waiting for me to get back.” Aaron gaffed at Robert.

“Have not.”

“Don’t lie. Vic told me you’ve been looking lost all week.” Damn Vic, always acting like Robert eyes and ears, the little spy.

“Vic doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” Roberts rolled his eyes mockingly.

“I mean I can’t blame you, I am pretty addicting if I do say so myself.” Aaron loved this banter that Robert like to give. It made him feel lighter, it brightened up the world at times. Chas took their orders as they caught up. Liv played on her phone as Robert filled Aaron in on how the conference had gone. He was talking a mile a minute, reminding Aaron how much Robert took to things he learned, how much he loved the work. It made Aaron smile. After Robert seemed to cover most of the important happenings he asked Aaron how his week had been.

Aaron only mentioned meetings and sales but avoided talking about Jacob, he didn’t want to watch Roberts face fall. To his surprise though, Robert asked him how Jacob had been doing. “So. How’s the new guy doing then?”

Robert glanced down toward the table. He obviously still wasn’t very comfortable with Aaron having kept Jacob on at the yard. Aaron would do his best to avoid getting into anything to troubling.

“He’s been helping around quite a bit. Me and Adam have been able to get a lot done recently. Even been able to get home at a decent time.” Aaron knew that was all he really wanted to broach as far as Jacob came. “I was thinking with the free time we could plan a trip or something.”

The track seemed to be the right direction. Robert beamed at the idea. “Yeah that might be fun.” As bad as it felt to Aaron, he was relieved. He shouldn’t be relieved that he was avoiding an issue, but it was only for a little bit. They could talk it over later after the bliss from being back together waned away. But as many things in Aaron life, that simple plea didn’t exactly go to plan.

Aaron noticed Robert stiffen a little, his eyes seeming to focus through Aaron. He heard someone clear their throat and new right away why Robert seemed suddenly tense. Jacob had walked into the pub and had made his way to their table. Aaron turned his head upwards to greet Jacob. As long as he acted like everything was fine maybe he could sail both of these ships.

“Jacob! I didn’t think you’d be out this early. You remember we’re not working today right?” Jacob laughed, letting his hand fall onto Aarons shoulder.

“Of course boss man! Not much for staying in though, figured I’d get up and get something to eat.” Jacob looked from Robert back to Aaron and shifted on his feet slightly.

“Not that I mean to interrupt, you guys enjoy your breakfast.” Jacob smiled, so did Aaron, at least he was trying. And again Robert kept surprising him.

“Jacob.” Jacob stopped mid turn to look back at Robert. “Thank you.” Jacob seemed stunned for a second. Aaron would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit shocked as well but he also knew how kind Robert was.

“What?” Jacob must have been more shocked than he let on. Robert’s still seemed stiff almost aggressively so but he continued on like any other conversation.

“I heard that you’ve been helping my husband quite a bit. It’s only right that I say thank you. Plus I’ve got an investment in the yard too, more than most. So thank you.”

Jacob began rubbing the back of his head, something Aaron had now realized was a sign of discomfort to him. “Yeah, of course. It’s me that should be saying thank you. For letting me work there I mean. Especially after….well after everything.”

Robert only nodded and Jacob backed up toward as he spun to take a seat at the bar. Vic brought out their food and they dug in. Vic even spared a few minutes to talk with Jacob laughing at something he said. Aaron noticed Robert staring at their interaction, his face seeming to twitch with something Aaron wasn’t used to seeing. But Robert also noticed Aaron staring at him and their eyes lock. Robert smiled, food in his mouth as his leg spread out under the table to rub against Aaron. Any worry Aaron had about the two meeting evaporated. Everything seemed like it would work out just fine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has gotten in the way again. Ill be uploading two chapters this time. More this weekend I'm sure. This one's nothing special but it leads into the next which is nice and juicy.

He had only been back for two days, and in those two days his perception of this strange person had not changed. If anything seeing him interact with everyone made him like Jacob less. For whatever reason something about Jacob just didn’t sit right in his stomach. Sure maybe he was just over analyzing, but the man had tried to hit on him. But more so Robert remembered the look Jacob had given him when he was rejected. Robert had seen similar looks when he worked a business deal to his advantage, and less so to his would be opponents. But the look Jacob had given Robert back when they first met was more than that, Robert had to admit it was bone chilling.

But seeming him now, hovering through the pub, no one would have guessed it. He fluttered around like a bird, talking to Diane and Vic, and then to Chas, even Paddy. Jacob would stop to talk to every person, and every person was more than happy to talk to him. He had apparently been busy, telling people stories of his travels and listening to whatever his conversation partner had to say. Most of it seemed like gossip, but every person seemed more than happy to talk about whatever came to mind. Every time he left them with a laugh or a smile. Obviously they had welcomed him with open arms, and seeing it all just ticked Robert off.

Maybe it was a one off. Robert had been quite cruel to him their first meeting too. It could very well just have been a glimpse of pure dislike for a few seconds. But there was something else that caused Roberts jaw to clench. Jacob did sway from person to person, spreading his sweet smudge around like an artist, but every time he always came back to the same person. He always made his way back to Aaron. No matter who Jacob was talking to he seemed to make it a point to always stop by Aaron to comment on something or make chit chat. It’s like Jacob was checking in with his parole officer or something.

Robert didn’t like it. He was only gone for a week and this guy seemed to have developed relationships with every dam person in the village. It didn’t make any sense. If he really was such a wanderer why did it seem like he was trying to fit himself into a puzzle that was already finished. It was irritating and the more Robert thought about him, the bigger his headache got. Yesterday when he made the comment to Aaron that he still didn’t like Jacob, Aaron seemed to take offence. As if Jacob was the nicest guy around. It had led to a small tiff but Aaron apologized and promised him that Jacob was a good guy, and that he would grow on him.

He hadn’t. Robert was starting to regret leaving for that dam conference. If he hadn’t gone he would have been here when Jacob wormed his way into everyone’s heads. And he wouldn’t have to watch him, he wouldn’t have to stomach Jacobs off putting attitude. It also didn’t help that these feeling of distrust and dislike seemed to only be held by him, seemed to only stew inside him. Even his own sister blew away his concerns.

Robert had trapped Vic in the kitchen the other day. And bombarded her with questions. “What’s he like? Where’s he from? How did he get here? How long is he staying? What were people saying about him?” Her response was just as brash as Robert’s question.

=   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =

“Rob. Shut up. I’ve seen you trying to stare Jacob down. He’s a nice guy and he hasn’t done anything to deserve being grilled by you.”

“Hasn’t done anything? Vic the guy hit on me and then threatened me?”

“Oh, come one Robert! We all know about that already, Jacob told us about the misunderstanding you two had when you first met. I was there remember. You’re just being a drama queen.” Of course Jacob had already been whispering his spun story into everyone’s ear.

“Vic, I’m telling you, there’s something about him that isn’t right an…..”

“Enough Robert! It’s obvious where this is coming from.”

“What?”

“You’re obviously just jealous Rob.” Robert couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Vic. This isn’t me being jealous. Beside I don’t have any reason to be.”

Vic just sighed. “Robert, I’m not gunna sit here and listen to this. This is your own problem. I’m just telling you the guys nice and he gets along fine with everyone. And if you’re the only one with the problem then it’s probably coming from you”

=   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =

While Robert didn’t think he was over reacting, there were times that there may have been, just a small flash, super tiny, bit of jealousy. But it wasn’t misplaced. Aaron may not have seen it but Robert could.

As Aaron was waiting at the bar for their drinks Robert watched Jacob make his rotation and pass by Aaron, letting his hand rest on Aarons shoulder, nothing really significant but it lingered too long. And then he leaned in and whisper something to Aaron that made him laugh. Roberts’s headache pounded even harder. Even now as Jacob orbited toward someone else his gaze would rest on Aaron, soft and kind. Robert recognized because it looked like the way Robert felt when he admired his husband. And now he was starting at another man admiring HIS husband out in public, like it was ok. Flattering in any other situation.

He stared at Jacob as Aaron walked back towards their table and if Aaron hadn’t been there Robert probably would have thrown a glass at Jacob. Especially as he watch Jacob’s eyes drop lower than Aaron back, lower than they should have been. They glinted behind shaded lids, no doubt with risqué images of what was underneath Aarons jeans. Then, as if Jacob new Robert was watching, his tongue darted out quickly to lick his lips. Robert felt the urge to jump out of his chair, grab Aaron, and never come back. But Aaron’s voice stopped him from moving.

“Rob? Are you ok? You look red.” Robert’s eyes shot towards Aaron as he took a seat and realized Aaron was teasing him. Aaron had no idea he was being ogled and objectified by this stranger. As much as Robert knew it wouldn’t end well, he couldn’t stop the words from spilling from out of his mouth.

“It’s him. He keeps staring at you like a piece of meat. I told you I don’t trust….” Just as Robert thought his argument didn’t even last a second.

“Robert, please, this is starting to get tiring. I’ve told you already, were just friends. That’s it.” If Robert was read before he couldn’t imagine what color he was turning now. It’s like his words were just flecks of dirt to brush away.

“And I’m telling you to listen to me Aaron!” Aaron sat back a small bit, thrown buy Roberts raised voice. It took a second before Robert himself even realized that he had in fact gotten louder. He let his head drop a small bit in realization and an ounce of shame. But as their relationship had moved forward they had both learned how to see the signs of issues that needed to be addressed. Aaron didn’t bite back, instead taking a breath and leaning forward, placing his hand on Roberts’s fist.

“Rob. You know I would never cheat on you.” He let the sentence hang as they both watched each other before Aaron continued. “I know there’s something you don’t like about him, and I can see how upset it makes you. But I need you to understand that I still do consider him a friend, plus he is working for us now too. I promise I’ll make sure it more professional if that’s what you want but I need you to make an effort to get to know him too ok?”

It was a well-rehearsed step by step talk that they both had been working on, thanks to a good dose of therapy. A clear acknowledgement of the issue, an expression of emission on that issue and possible compromises that could be made. Aaron had laid them all out. Robert couldn’t do anything other than agree seeing that a quick boot and removal of this issue wouldn’t solve anything.

“Ok.” Robert let his hand relax and properly took hold of Aaron’s. “I’ll try to get to know him a bit, as long as he understands some boundaries.” It wasn’t the best situation of Robert, but Aaron seemed pleased again. That was the only plus out of all this.

He would try and understand Jacob better but he doubted his opinion would change. Aaron wasn’t there when Jacob tried to seduce him, Aaron wasn’t there when he made his threat. He would do whatever he needed to make sure some outsider didn’t threaten their family. His family.

Robert glanced over at Jacob, enjoying his food at the bar and laughing with Chas and Charity. How could everyone just open up like he had been living here for ages. It wasn’t normal. If Aaron wanted him to get closer to Jacob he would. He would learn everything there was to know about him, he obviously loved talking as it were. And once he had enough on Jacob he was sure he could push him out for good. Get him going toward his next town to stick himself in someone else’s life.

“Robert. I’d like to eat now if that ok.” Roberts head darted back to look at Aaron then down at their hands, realizing he had never let go. He smiled as best he could, hoping Aaron didn’t think anything about his distracted mind. If he had he didn’t say anything to Robert, so they went back to their meal, Still Roberts mind raced as he planned out how to approach this pest.

They had eaten and talked, again running over everything that had happened while they were apart. Aaron wanted to have some time with Liv and his mom so they decided to head to the back. Robert had planned to join them but realized Jacob was still sat at the bar.

“You go on ahead. I’m gunna grab a drink, ill be there in a bit.” Aaron only gave him a questioning face but quickly turned to head to the back. Robert sized up Jacob as he walked toward him. Robert hadn’t realized at their first meeting how broad his shoulders were and how big his arms were. If it weren’t for the soft smile and bouncing curly hair he would have been seen as a much more intimidating guy. But that was probably how he liked it. Made it easier for him to worm in.

Robert waded up beside him. Jacob only giving him a small nod to acknowledge his presence.

“Can I get you a drink?” Jacob turned to him and smiled.

“Robert Sugden, are you trying to hit on me?” Jacob let mock surprise cover his face and it only made Robert grit his teeth. He told Aaron he would try but he never said he wouldn’t punch Jacob in the face.

Somehow words were able to slip past his clenched jaw. “I’m offering as a mate.” Still it seemed like Jacob was looking at Robert down his nose, like a fish in a barrel. And Robert didn’t have to wait long to find out why.

“No. This is you being a good little boy and doing what you’re husband told you to do.” The old Robert would have walked out buy this point, planned how to make this guy disappear and not worry about any issued that might come up. The new Robert didn’t have that luxury anymore. New Robert had a husband and a house, and a family that he wanted to grow. So new Robert took the jab for what it was, a hurt man trying to hurt him and moved on.

“Look. I know that were not mates, probably will never be. But Aaron like you and you’re the first new friend he’s had in a while. He asked me to try and get to know you so as his husband I did what I said, I tried. If you don’t want to make an effort here fine by me.” Robert started to move around the bar to make his way to the back. “I’m not the one who’s alone here.” Before Robert could make it threw the door Jacob called to him.

“Robert, wait!” It was a little stunning, to hear the small amount of fear in Jacob’s voice. But for a split second Robert heard it and it made him stop and look at the man. Jacob didn’t make eye contact, only stared down at his glass. “About that drink.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to see full blown Jacob as Robert learns what he's up against.

Robert had expected their conversation to be short and uninformative, and it was to a point. Both he and Jacob spoke superficially, never touching anything to personal. They talked about the weather, about the bar, about the village. All in all it was a fairly simple talk, but Robert knew he wanted more, he wanted to get Jacob to trust him, to open up so he could learn everything there was to know about this stranger.

You could ask anyone in the village and they would tell you Robert Sugden was a changed man, which was true. Ever since he decided that he needed Aaron in his life he’s strived to be a better person, both for Aaron and their future family. Still, that never meant that Robert had lost any of the charm and skill that he had developed. He used it on occasion in business, his ability to sway people back and forth at will, a manipulation so perfect that no one would notice before it was too late.

So Robert knew, from experience, to get Jacob to open up meant he had to open up a little himself, give away enough to be believable but twist the words enough to be honest without actually telling the truth. It was a fun game for Robert. So he waited till after their third drink to start chipping away at Jacob.

“Ya’ know, I never did get the chance to ask where you’re from.” He took a glance at Jacob, something he hadn’t done too often during their talk. Robert noticed Jacob still for a moment before he spoke. “Nowhere special really, I was just a small kid in a city that was growing too fast. I wanted to get away from it all as quick as I could.”  Robert waited for him to go one but he didn’t. Robert knew this is where he would have to start his own stories.

“I can relate a little I suppose. Though I think I was the reverse. I was born here but it was too small for me. My dad and brother ran a farm, of course my dad wanted me to take up the family business but I had bigger aspirations. We got along all right but then he passed away, and once he did I was ready to see what big city life was like. So I packed up and moved away.” Jacob had turned to face him during his small childhood recap, he seemed interested and Robert knew by how open his body language was that he was getting ready to open up himself.

Luckily Jacob was dancing along to Roberts tune. “Huh, I guess we are polar opposites. I wanted to get away from the city and move to the quite countryside. That’s where I found the most peace.” Jacob seemed to zone out for a second looking past Robert, obviously reminiscing, before coming back to the present. “But I think as far as childhoods go that’s as close as we would get. I don’t know about you but my family was very….opposed to me being who I was.” This was better than Robert could have hoped. Layers of Jacob where starting to fall away like autumn leaves.

“Once I came out to them everything changed. They all looked at me like some kind of animal. Especially my dad.” Jacob stopped to take a big gulp from what was left of his drink and Robert dared not to interrupt him and lose any important knowledge on what made this guy tick. “My dad went from loving me one day to hating me the next, I almost killed myself just from them looking at me with those eyes. But then I realized it was them who were wrong. They were the ones who were broken. It didn’t take long after that for them too kick me out, but I already had a foot out the door.” Jacob took a deep breath and looked over at Robert. For a second Robert almost felt bad, like he should console Jacob, make him feel alright, but he knew that if he wanted him to open up more this would be the perfect time, when he was vulnerable.

“You shouldn’t assume you know.” Robert looked away from Jacob to add emphasis to what he was planning to say. “Yeah, my family was ok and all but it was a little different after they learned that I was into guys. My dad walked in on me and mate once, we didn’t mention it much but he sat me down. Told me that he would always be there for me, but he was never the problem. It was my brother.” Robert had to take a deep breath himself once he realized the little wish that he had always had making its way into the story he was weaving. “Once Andy found out our relationship was never the same. And if I’m being honest he was always the favorite anyways. He had everyone’s ear. All he had to do was open his mouth and everyone was more than happy to fall to their knees.”

Jacob interrupted his story with a quick question. “I suppose you two had a falling out then?”

Robert huffed and smiled a bit as he downed the last of his drink. “I suppose you could call it that, he turned everyone against me really. All because he thought I was some type of sicko. He told lies every chance he got and before I knew it I was on the outs?”

While Robert was looking away, Jacob was staring straight at him, slowly being caught up in Roberts’s web. He leaned forward wanting Robert to keep going; fill in the rest of the story. Robert was going to continue before he was interrupted by Jacob again.

“What about your dad?” The thought struck Robert that maybe he was a little out of practice, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t cover up. He threw in a smile to make it convincing.

“He kept his word, he stuck by me. He never pushed me away even though I’m sure he heard rumors left and right. I always told him it was Andy that was starting them all, but he was too kind hearted to see it. He was probably the only reason I stayed for as long as I did. And like I said, once he died I didn’t have anything keeping me here. I was sure even Vic would start believed the lies once she got older, so I left to live my own life.”

Robert was convincing enough that he almost convinced himself. Or at least he wanted to believe that the man he was speaking of really was his dad. Jacob broke him out of his imaginary world fairly quickly though.

“I’m so sorry Robert I didn’t mean to make you upset. You didn’t have to tell me all of that if it made you uncomfortable.” Robert was so confused by what Jacob was saying he actually said ‘What?’ out loud. But then he noticed the small sheen that seemed to be tinting his world. He let his hand reach up and rub his eyes trying to push back the extra water that had tried to leek out. He was being very convincing he supposed.

Robert closed his eyes and tilted his head down as he attempted to rub them clean. “Sorry, didn’t meant to look like a sop in front on ya’.” Robert looked up to accept what he was sure was going to be Jacobs look of empathy. But that wasn’t what he say at all. Instead Jacob was looking down at him with a grin as wide as the Cheshire cats and his head shaking from side to side.

“Tsk, Tsk. Robert.” Roberts spine chilled as he sat as stiff as a board. “You really should be sorry.”  Roberts’s eyes widened. What happened to the man who was slowly opening up to him? The picture Robert was painting in his mind of this person was suddenly blank all over again.

“You should be very sorry Robert. To think that I would fall for such a pathetic little story. I actually feel offended that you would think so little of me that I would fall for something like that.” Jacob actually laughed as he leaned back in his chair only to lean forward again closer to Robert.

“But that’s ok. I was mad until I saw how hurt you actually were. What’s wrong Robert? Did daddy never love you? Is that why you wanted to lie to me.” He was only inches away from Roberts face but he was so shocked by the turn of events he couldn’t move. “No, that not it, is it? You weren’t lying to me where you Robert? You were lying to yourself. Poor little Robert wanted his daddy to love him so much that he makes up stories.” He laughed again as he leaned back in his chair. Robert hadn’t realized how little air he was breathing in with Jacob having been so close. The air let him clear his head a bit, he had to get back in control.

“Jacob, what do you mean?” He tried to sound the most concerned and confused as he could.

“Enough with the games Robert. I could see you coming a mile away anyways. I just played along because I thought it would be fun. But I was wrong, you’re bad at it anyways. Besides your games are too small, I like bigger stakes.” Robert really was out of practice, or out of his depth. He realized then where he went wrong. Robert went into this with the preconceived ideas of who Jacob was. Ideas that were planted by everyone else. A wanderer from a small town who was helpful and kind. He knew Jacob was hiding something from him, but maybe he had been hiding everything from everyone. He had not even the tiniest clue on who this guy was but Jacob had obviously been doing his homework in the small village they called home.

“Ahhh, there you go, I see those rusty gears a goin’.” Jacob was staring him down by this point, shaking his head the tiniest bit back and forth. “But Robert, if you keep going this slowly it’ll be over before you know it and that’s no fun for either of us.” Robert didn’t like the sound of it at all.

“What are you playing at?” By now Robert felt cold and like he would regret asking the question but he was compelled to ask. Jacob only quieted as he spoke which would have frightened Robert as it were but what he said next almost made his heart stop.

“Come on Robert. If you haven’t even figured that out then this really will be quite boring. We’re playing for your life silly.” Jacob said it so nonchalantly that Robert almost took it for a joke. But he could tell from Jacob’s eyes that it was no laughing matter. Jacob continued as he say the look of confusion splayed across Roberts face. You see I wasn’t lying when I said I liked small countryside towns. I love them actually. I’ve always wanted to settle down in one, build a family, run a business. When I first heard about you from you’re sister I thought it would be as simple as taking you to bed to fall into the life I always wanted. Come to find out, you’re married and already have the life I’ve been pining after. Then you go and make me mad Robert, flaunting around your perfect little life, laughing in my face, teasing me with what you have and I don’t. After that it was pretty simple, all I’d have to do is push you out and your spot would be ripe for the picking. Nice house, successful job, and not to mention….” Jacob stopped in the middle of his sentence only to place a hand on Roberts shoulder and whisper right in front of his face.

“…A sexy ass husband. I mean have you seen the butt on that boy?” Robert felt sick as he watched Jacobs tongue dart out and coat his lips just as it had earlier, but this time Robert knew he wasn’t over reacting.

Jacob stood up quickly and pushed his chair under the bar as he dropped back into the everyday face he wore. The kind smiling stranger. “Anyways Robert, you better start playing along better or before you know it I’m gunna be the one sleeping next to you husband and you’ll be the one going from town to town looking for a new start.” Jacob walked past Robert, who sat like a statue staring off into space.

“See you at work next week Robert.”


End file.
